Blessing
by Jombo uzezi morgana
Summary: Arthur struggles with his feelings Gwen, the situation made worse by the fact she is avoiding him.
1. Chapter 1

A week after the incident of the questing beast, Merlin and Arthur were walking down a corridor in the castle towards the stables. Merlin was carrying a bag that contained Arthur's hunting items. They were still on the corridor when Arthur asked "Merlin."

"Sire," Merlin answered.

"What would you have done if I had died in the hands of the questing beast?"

Merlin looked at him and smiled. "I would have gone naked, pour ashes on myself and drink myself to stupor." Arthur smiled when he imagine a naked and drunk Merlin in ashes. "You are more stupid than I thought you were. You'll soon go psycho Merlin, watch yourself".

"You asked me what I'd do if you died, how does that make me psycho?"

"That's your business Merlin."

They looked at each other. "Lest I9 forget, have you seen Gwen lately?" Arthur asked.

"No, why did you ask, is there any problem, has she done anything bad?"

"No, not at all. I am just curious about her whereabouts."

"Curiosity they say kills the cat."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur yelled in such a high pitch that Merlin dropped the bag he was holding.

"Sorry sir," Merlin said and bent down to retrieve the bag. Arthur turned to look at Merlin. He felt remorseful for yelling at Merlin.

"I am deeply sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done that it's just that…never mind." Merlin had already picked up the bag and was facing Arthur.

"I am your friend sire, even though I am a servant, you can talk to me."

"Okay, the truth is I think I have feelings for Gwen." Merlin froze in shock, he just stood staring at Arthur.

"Hey, stop staring at me like you just saw the devil, I know you're in love with her. I do not plan on taking her from you."

"No, I am not in any relationship with Gwen, we are just friends, best friends." Merlin smiled. "Have you professed your love to her yet?"

"No, but I am sure she feels the same way about me cause she's been avoiding me."

They were still talking when Gwen entered the corridor the two men were on. The moment she saw Arthur, her heart skipped. She turned immediately and went back to the direction she came from. Unknown to her, Merlin had seen her.

"Yeah, she's avoiding you," he said smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Arthur smiled looking back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Merlin thought for a second.

"Why don't you go over to Gwen's house and profess your love to her or write her a love letter?"

"Because, no matter how much I love Gwen I would not be able to marry her. She Morgana's servant, my father will not allow it and I'll end up making her my mistress. She deserves better."

"Then I think you are infatuated, because I know what people have done because of love."

Arthur became angry. "Why am I even talking to you? Now move, we have a hunting trip to go on," he said with authority.

"I am a servant not a soldier," Merlin said dragging the bag along. Arthur hissed and followed behind


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur hid himself behind a tree in the woods, his bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot an antelope that was feeding. Merlin was behind him.

"Arthur, are you sure you want to kill the poor helpless animal?"

"Shut up Merlin, the animal is not helpless, it has four legs and two wide ears."

Arthur shot at the antelope and the arrow pierced right into the animal's side then, it fell.

"Perfect," Merlin said and ran towards the animal that was struggling for dear life. "This'll make a nice stew," Merlin said petting it.

Arthur hissed in provocation. "What did I see in you that makes me like you so, Merlin, you have such a disgusting and embarrassing character."

"I guess it's the disgusting and embarrassing character you like."

Arthur gave Merlin his I hate you look and turned towards the animal. "Wow," Arthur said pulling out the arrow.

There was a crack a distance from where they stood. They both turned to where the noise was coming from. "Who's there," Arthur asked bringing out his sword.

"I mean no harm," came a voice.

"Then show yourself," Arthur said.

"Okay," came the voice. Lancelot walked out with his sword in his hand.

"Lancelot!" Merlin called surprised. They all stared at each other before Lancelot looked down and saw the animal.

"Wow! You guys have got a good catch here. Arthur looked at the antelope and back at Lancelot. "I thought you'd never come back to Camelot after what my father did," Arthur said.

"Me too," said Merlin.

"Well, here I am," Lancelot said smiling.

"It's so good to see you again Lancelot," Arthur said, going to give Lancelot a hug. "We've missed you."

"Me too," Lancelot said.

The three of them were now inside the castle. "So, Lancelot, where would you be staying? You're still a knight in Camelot you know."

"I'll be staying with Merlin and Gaius if they are okay with it."

"Of course," said Merlin. "We told you, you are welcome any time." Arthur looked at the both of them.

"Merlin, today is your lucky day, you're relieved of today's chores. Lancelot needs to be taken care of."

"I can tak-"

"It's okay Lancelot I know you can take care of yourself, a little help won't hurt. See you later," Arthur said walking away.

"I'll send you some part of the antelope later sire."

"Give it to those that need it more," Arthur said back.

Merlin turned to face Lancelot, both smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit Merlin."

"You too Lancelot. It's time to see Gaius," they both said and left.

Arthur was few yards to his room when he saw Gwen walking down the hallway. She wanted to turn the minute she saw Arthur, but it was too late. "Guinevere," Arthur called. Their hearts skipped the moment they saw each other.

"Sire!"

"Please come in, I've been wanting to talk to you," he said. He opened the door and made enough room for her to go in. She stood by the door while Arthur stood close to his table.

How can his presence affect her like this, oh God, he'll see through her, why can't she just be herself? She could feel his gaze on her. "Guinevere, please relax, I am not going to bite you."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I am relaxed sire she breathed out." Oh God, she'll suffocate.

"Gwen, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me these past week. Oh my God, how did he know? "Guinevere," he said in a tone that says you're not good at lying.

"Sire!"

Arthur licked his lips. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for nursing me while I was ill."

"You don't have to sire, it's my job. I'll leave now," she said and left. She rested her back on the door and gave a deep breath. Arthur was staring at where Gwen had been standing before she left. He hit the table in frustration. He loved her. How can I make her know that I care? He sat on his bed deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was in his room with Lancelot. Merlin was picking out dirty clothes while Lancelot was cleaning his boots.

"So, what did you come back to Camelot for, I thought you'd never return."

Lancelot looked at Merlin who was still picking up clothes.

"The truth is, I've come to Camelot to stay, I want to get married and have a family of my own." That was when Merlin turned to look at him.

"You have great plans for your future Lancelot." He turned to what he was doing.

"Have you found a lady yet?"

"Yes," answered Lancelot. Merlin looked at him and they both smiled.

"You must have thought of this for a while Lancelot, you can't have just woken up one morning and made all these decisions. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Gwen," he said trying to avoid Merlin's eyes.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked leaving his chores.

"Hey, don't be upset with me yet, I've not yet told her."

"Why should I be, Gwen will be so lucky to have you," Merlin said.

"Are you sure she'll agree to have me?"

"I don't know, it's left for her to decide. She is a woman now." Merlin turned back to continue with what he was doing.

"Merlin."

"Yes Lancelot."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Merlin was taken back by the question. "No," he quickly answered when he thought of the lady Morgana. "Why do you ask Lancelot?"

"I jus-"

The door to Merlin's room opened and Gaius poked his head in and they both turned to look at him.

"Merlin, Gwen is asking after you."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay," Gaius said and left. Merlin stood up to leave.

So? Are you coming with me or not?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I am," Lancelot said and stood up. They both left the room to meet with Gwen who was sitting with Gaius. Gwen was so surprised when she saw Lancelot come out with Merlin. She stood up.

"Lancelot. I had no idea you were in Camelot."

"I arrived in this afternoon," he said smiling nervously.

"It's nice to see you," she said smiling back. She turned to Merlin who had not said a word since he had entered the room. "Merlin, I thought it would be nice for us to hang out, but since you have company, I'll take my leave."

"There is no need for you to leave because of me, there is enough room for company."

"Don't worry, I'll come around another time. I made sandwiches for Merlin and Gaius, I ddidn't know you were here." She handed the basket she was holding to Merlin.

"I don't mind," said Lancelot.

"Thank you," she said and was walking towards the door.

"This is very nice of you Gwen," Merlin said.

"It's alright Merlin. Bye everyone," she said then opened the door to leave. Merlin and Lancelot went back to Merlin's chamber. Merlin watched Lancelot move towards the window, Gwen was his reason for coming back to Camelot he thought, she had such a good and caring heart. He loved her and wanted to make her his forever.

"Lancelot," Merlin called, bringing Lancelot out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said surprised. "I forgot you were here."

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"Yes…but could I have a pen and paper?" Merlin knew Lancelot wanted to write a letter but he still asked "What do you need them for?"

"I wish to write a letter to Gwen, and I want you to deliver it."

"Me?" Merlin thought of his friends in their circle of love, Prince Arthur and Lancelot in love with Gwen.

He then turned to Lancelot. "I'll deliver your letter," he said smiling.

It was early the next morning in Arthur's chamber, Merlin was tidying up the chambers which was in a mess. Lancelot's letter to Gwen was almost falling off Merlin's back pocket. Arthur was still in bed, watching Merlin as he was tidying, but he didn't notice the letter. "I've forgotten I'm going on patrol this afternoon. Merlinm you're coming with me."

I hate going on patrol," said Merlin.

You have no choice Merlin." Merlin bent down to pick up a shirt when the letter fell from his pocket unknown to him."

Arthru noticed the letter.

"Merlin?"

"Sire?

"Give me that letter." He said pointing to the floor. Merlin turned and was surprised to see the letter on the floor. He picked it up, forcing a smile.

"Sorry sire, this letter is not meant for you."

Arthur walked towards Merlin. "So you have a sweetheart that you are writing love letters to, you did not tell me about it."

No, I don't have a sweetheart sire."

"Then let me see."

Arthur was close to Merlin now and collected the letter from him with a smile on his face. He mockingly winked at Merlin and began to open the letter and read it. He was shocked when he saw it was from Lancelot to Gwen.

_To Gwen, some say love's a river that leaves the downs the tender reeds, some say love is a sword that leaves the soul to bleed, some say it's a hunger, an endless aching I say love is a flower and you're its only seed. It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance; it's a dream afraid of waking that never takes a chance. I know you feel love is only for the lucky and strong because you don't know how very special you are. I do not know what to say to you, but the fact is Gwen, I love you more than you can imagine. Lancelot. _

Arthur's eyes shone with jealousy. How could this be, both Lancelot and himself in love with Gwen? I don't think she feels anything for Lancelot, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and gave the letter back to Merlin.

"You're delivering it, right?"

"I promised Lancelot I would."

Merlin had finished tidying up the chambers and was about to pick up the chamber pot when Arthur asked "Do you think she loves him?"

"Are you jealous?" Merlin said smiling mockingly.

"No!"

"Then why do you want to know?" Arthur sat on his table. "I don't know, the letter it's so romantic I don't know what to do, I've never wooed a lady before, it's always been the other way round."

"Do not worry yourself sire, if Gwen is your destiny, then you will have her without you knowing how."

With that, Merlin picked up a bucket and left. He went to Morgana's chambers to look for Gwen and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Morgana said.

He entered and saw that Morgana was alone in her chambers.

"Am looking for Gwen" he said to Morgana.

"She just went to the servant's quarters to pick up some stuff, she'll be back in a moment."

"I'll just go and come back later," he said moving towards the door.

"You can sit and wait for her if you like."

Don't worry, I'll go over to her place instead."

He left and saw Gwen coming towards Morgana's room.

"Merlin," she called.

"Gwen," he said and brought out the letter and gave it to her.

"I need to get back to work, but I was told to give this to you. See you later."

Before she could say a word, he was out of sight. Her heart started beating when she thought of the letter being from Arthur – she loved him so much.

She glanced around; no one was in it except two guards that were chatting. She opened the letter and was surprised to see it was from Lancelot. She was disappointed it was not from Arthur; she folded the letter and kept it in her apron. She could not read the letter there, because Morgana could walk in on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Towards afternoon Arthur and Merlin were walking towards the lower town. Arthur had been meaning to ask Merlin about Gwen's reply to Lancelot's letter. He knew Merlin would make fun of him but he was desperate to know how her reaction was to the letter.

"Merlin," Arthur called. Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

"Sire," he answered looking at him.

"I am getting bored, tell me a story."

"Sire, I am not good at telling stories."

"Merlin, you've got a brain, why don't you use it."

"Okay, have you heard the story of the great tortoise and the clumsy leopard?"

"Merlin you idiot."

"It was my favourite story," Merlin said getting confused.

"Okay, tell me how you spent your day."

"Sire, I spent my day working in your chambers."

"You are lying, Merlin. You left where did you go?"

"I went to deliver Lancelot's letter."

That was what he wanted to hear. "Oh," Arthur said. "So. What was her reaction to

Lancelot's letter?" he asked.

"I don't know, I gave her the letter and left."

Without thinking, Arthur asked "Do you think she has feelings for him?"

Merlin now understood Arthur's reason for the questioning but tried to hide his smile. Gwen should be in the right position to answer that. All of a sudden, Arthur stopped walking and was staring ahead of Merlin. Merlin looked ahead and saw what stopped Arthur from moving forward. He saw Gwen and Lancelot walking towards them, they were both chatting like there was no tomorrow. He turned to see Arthur who was trying to maintain his composure and hide his anger and jealousy. He proceeded forward and Merlin followed trying to hide his amusement. Gwen flushed when she saw Arthur.

"Sire," Lancelot called to Arthur smiling. Arthur forced a smile which made Merlin more amused. Arthur pretended not to have seen Gwen.

"Good afternoon my lord," Gwen said. Arthur turned to face Gwen when he heard the voice.

"Good afternoon Guinevere, how are you today?"

"Fine sire."

Arthur tried to pretend he was not affected by Gwen's voice, but nothing got past Merlin whose smile was developing into chuckles. Arthur tried to pretend he wasn't affected by Gwen's voice, but Merlin did not fail to notice how much he was affected. Arthur turned to Merlin who was trying so hard to stop himself from laughing.

"What is amusing you Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing," he lied. All attention was now on him.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked. "You don't just laugh. There must be a reason."

"I fear his mental illness is kicking up again we need to see Gaius."

"Mental illness!" Gwen and Lancelot exclaimed in unison. When they looked at each other and smiled it made Arthur irritated and it gave Merlin more reason to giggle.

"Don't panic, Gaius will take care of Merlin." Arthur turned to Merlin.

"It's time to resume duty. We'll see you later," Arthur said and started walking away Merlin followed from behind. Arthur turned to have a last look at Gwen, unknown to him she had just looked at him too. Gwen flushed when their eyes met. She quickly turned her eyes away in embarrassment. Lancelot didn't notice any of this.

When they were out of earshot, Arthur said to Merlin.

"You mannerless buffoon, I gave my heart to you and you make fun of me, do you think my feelings for Gwen are some kind of disease?"

"No, not at all. You know. I just couldn't help it when I saw your anger and jealousy. Your eyes were all over her, and when she spoke, you blushed."

"Merlin. I don't blush, stare, or get jealous."

"I know, I didn't fail to notice," Merlin said mockingly.

"Shut up Merlin."

Later that evening, Gaius, Merlin, and Lancelot were having dinner. Merlin looked at Lancelot who was eating .

"Lancelot," he called, "what was her reply to your letter?" Lancelot glanced at Merlin. He them glanced at Gaius who was pretending not to have overheard.

"She said there was another."

"Oh!" Merlin said.

"I thought I had a chance with her, but she is helplessly in love with you and you

just can't see it."

Gaius turned to look at Merlin.

"Me! Not me. She is not in love with me."

"You are lucky a girl like Gwen has feelings for you."

"It's not me she has feelings for! Arthur and Gwen are in love."

"What?" Lancelot and Gaius said in unison. They both were staring at Merlin who was shocked with the way they screamed what in unison. They were still staring at Merlin when the door to Gaius's chambers burst open.

They all turned to look at the intruder, it was Arthur.

"Merlin you buffoon, you are here stuffing yourself with food while there is none in my chambers, you will not eat until I get something to eat."

He picked up Merlin's dinner. He picked up the glass of orange juice in front of Merlin. "Who owns this?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he drank the juice and dropped the glass. "Nice juice."

He was surprised to see the three men staring at him. "What?" he asked looking back at them. "If it's because of Merlin's dinner that I'm seizing, no amount of surprised looks will make me give it back. The remedy is food in my chambers."

"But sire-" Merlin tried to explain but was cut short by Arthur.

"Shut up Merlin." With that he walked out of Gaius's chambers taking a last look at Gaius and Lancelot. Arthur shut the door so hard that Gaius spilled his juice.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Merlin went to get a rag and cleaned up the mess.

"Are you sure that man with the manners of a goat is truly in love?" Lancelot asked, still surprised.

"I'm afraid he is. Did you not notice anything when Arthur and I passed by you earlier today?"

"No, I noticed nothing, just that you were laughing unnecessarily."

"You mistake me. Arthur was so jealous today when he saw you with Gwen. And Gwen was blushing all over when she saw Arthur," said Merlin.

"Really, I noticed nothing."

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed from outside. Gaius who was listening attentively said, "Destiny calls Merlin."

"I hate this creep called destiny," Merlin said walking towards the door. "A good destiny does not go about seizing peoples' dinner." He opened the door and left.

Merlin came back late feeling very exhausted. When he got into his chambers, Lancelot was waiting up for him. He was standing by the window. He turned when Merlin opened the door and entered into his chambers.

"Welcome Merlin."

"Thanks Lancelot." Merlin was going to bed now.

"Merlin, you look tired."

"Why shouldn't I be when I work like a donkey," Merlin complained. He threw himself onto his bed; he then turned to look at Lancelot.

"Why are you still up?"

Lancelot took a deep breath. He walked away from the window and helped himself with a chair.

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking?" Merlin asked. "About what if I may ask?"

"Gwen."

"Oh, Gwen I'd forgotten. I'm sorry," Merlin said, sitting up.

"I love her, I love her so much that it hurts so deep cause she does not reciprocate my love."

"Lancelot, you should know by now that not all feelings are known to be love, it may be you are infatuated with her because of her beauty, caring heart, kindness, and her humble personality."

"I know how I feel, I can't bear seeing her with Arthur."

"Arthur said the same thing about seeing you with Gwen."

"He shouldn't say that cause he has more advantage."

"She loves him and not me, I wonder what she sees in that arrogant contemptible oaf who has the manners of a goat."

Merlin's eyes widened at the insult.

"What you do not see?"

"But I thought you liked him?" Merlin asked.

"Not until they both started getting infatuated."

"Lancelot, I've never seen Arthur fall for a woman like this before.

"If I were told they will one day be in love, I'll never believe it."

"Gwen hated Arthur for his pride while Arthur never gave Gwen a second look. I believe your soulmate is somewhere out there, you just haven't seen her. You are telling me now that they are soulmates?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes." replied Merlin.

"I'm afraid the king will never allow a marriage between a maid and his son."

"That will be for fate to decide," Merlin said. "If you like, think of Gwen all through the night, she must probably be asleep by now or thinking of Arthur."

Lancelot smiled. "Fulfil your destiny now by coming to bed, I bet enough dreams will be on for your viewing pleasure, as for me I'm off to dream land." With that Merlin lay on his bed and closed his eyes awaiting sleep. Lancelot laughed and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Merlin went very early that morning to Arthur's chambers, where Arthur was still sleeping. The room was filled with wasted sheets of papers. It was obvious that Arthur had been trying to write a love letter. Merlin looked at the sleeping Arthur, and then he went to Arthur's table where other papers were still laying. Then, he saw the letter which Arthur had folded which Merlin guessed was to be delivered. He peeked at Arthur who was still sleeping; he picked up the letter and opened it so he could read it.

_Dear Gwen, I've longed to tell you how much I love you, I know you love me back and not Lancelot and I want us to be lovers. Meet me in my chambers by 10pm tonight._

_Your one true love Arthur. _

Merlin burst into laughter which woke Arthur up. He felt so tired but he managed to sit up.

"Oh my God, Merlin you insolent fool shut your mouth. I haven't slept all night."

Merlin looked at the floor and back at Arthur. "Because of this?" He asked holding up the letter.

"I managed to write the perfect letter, it's brief though," said Arthur, "but I know she will like it."

"You think Gwen will like this thing you call a letter? This is more of a commanding letter; you can't call this a love letter!"

"I spent the whole night writing a romantic love letter and you tell me it's a commanding letter. Anyway, I can't write another one," he said lying back in bed. "So you will deliver it to her, and if she does not show up, you will end up in the stocks."

Merlin looked at the letter them back at Arthur. Later that afternoon, Merlin went to deliver Arthur's letter. He had been told by a servant that Gwen had gone home for lunch. He went over to Gwen's house. He knocked on the door and Gwen opened it.

"Merlin," Gwen called, "come in." Merlin entered the house and was surprised to see Lancelot.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Gwen was standing behind Merlin. "I invited him for lunch, you can join us," Gwen said then she helped Merlin with a chair. Merlin sat down, his eyes fixed on Lancelot. Gwen went to get food for Merlin.

Merlin leaned over to Lancelot. "You said she turned you down."

"It's just a friendly dinner we are having," Lancelot said. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

Gwen came in before Merlin could say what he came to do in Gwen's house. They both smiled at Gwen and she in turn smiled back.

"The food smells great," Merlin said.

"Thanks," replied Gwen. "So, Merlin to what do I owe this visit?" Gwen said, sitting down to eat. Merlin looked at Lancelot who was listening attentively.

"I was passing by and I said I should say hi," he said.

"Passing by? Where were you going in particular?" asked Gwen. Merlin stood up. "But you've not touched your lunch?"

"Don't worry, I'm not that hungry," he said and started walking towards the door.

"Well, I'll send your lunch to Gaius when I go back to the castle."

"That's nice of you Gwen. I'll see you later Lancelot." With that, he left.

Arthur was training with his knights when Merlin came over to the training ground. Arthur came to where Merlin was standing to freshen up.

"Have you given it to her?" he asked.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry but I could not give it to her she ermm....."

"Merlin, you are going straight to the stocks," Arthur said angrily. "You delivered Lancelot's letter without hesitation. But sire, I couldn't deliver your letter because Lancelot was having lunch with Gwen." Merlin said this on purpose because he knew how Arthur would feel.

"What?" Arthur had never felt so angry, and it showed. He boiled with anger, he could kill right now. "I believe Lancelot is forcing himself on Gwen," Arthur said.

Merlin smiled to himself then he said "Sire, it's just a friendly dinner they are having, nothing more."

"Who told you, Lancelot wrote such a romantic love letter to Gwen and you are here telling me it's a friendly meal they are having!"

"Lancelot made me understand last night that Gwen said she was in love with another." Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur. "I think it's you sire."

"I don't think I believe you Merlin."

"Sire, I've done so many things for you that you can trust me with your life."

"Trusting you with my life is suicide Merlin. You can't even hold a sword. So right now, I want you to look for a way to give the letter to her, or you'll be –"

"In the stocks," Merlin completed the statement and walked away. Merlin thought of his two friends who were in love with his best friend. He went straight to Gaius chambers to wait for Gwen. Gwen came about half an hour later. She knocked and entered. Gwen was expecting to see Gaius.

"What are you doing here; you said you were supposed to be with Prince Arthur."

"Yes, I said that," he nodded, as he put his hands into his pocket and brought out the letter and gave it to Gwen. "Arthur actually wanted me to give this to you."

Her heart skipped. Without looking at Merlin straight in the face, she handed over his lunch to him. "I have to leave," she said, turning to go.

"Thanks for the lunch Gwen."

"You're welcome."

She was about to open the door when Merlin asked – "By the way, where is Lancelot?"

"He went to train with the other knights." She opened the door and went out. She opened the letter and read it outside of Gaius chambers. She felt insulted when she read the letter. The letter made her feel like Arthur looked at her as cheap. She felt Arthur had seen she had feelings for him and wanted to take advantage of her. She felt like crying. She wanted to give Arthur a dirty slap. She hated the pompous and arrogant fool. But how could she hate someone she loved?

She opened the letter to read it for the second time...

_I've longed to tell you how much I love you, I know you love me too and not Lancelot. I want us to be lovers. Meet me in my room by 10pm tonight._

Then she thought of the statement, I know you love me and not Lancelot. Could it be that Arthur was jealous the day he saw her with Lancelot? She smiled to herself. Merlin opened the door and found Gwen still outside.

"Gwen," Merlin said, completely surprised.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I should have gone. I'll take my leave now," she said feeling embarrassed and completely confused.

"It's okay Gwen. We are going the same direction." Merlin knew that Gwen was being clumsy because she'd read the content of the letter. The two of them started walking.

"Merlin, did you read the letter Arthur sent me?"

"No," he lied.

"Merlin, I think I need your advice. I have feelings for Arthur which I know I should not be having. I don't know if he loves me back."

"Arthur loves you more than you can ever imagine, he spent the whole night composing that letter. Although I think it's commanding, it's only because he has never really wooed a girl in his life so it's kind of hard for him."

"Really?" Gwen said turning to look at Merlin.

"Yeah really," he said, without noticing his mistake.

"You said you hadn't read the letter," Gwen pointed out.

He understood his mistake. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I lied, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

They were in front of Morgana's chambers now.

"I have to go now, Merlin see you later," Gwen said.

"Bye and send my greetings to the lady Morgana." With that they parted ways.

At 9pm Merlin and Arthur were in Merlin's chambers. Arthur stood close to his table, he was thinking.

"I really don't know what to say to her when she comes," he said not turning to look at Merlin.

"Don't worry; you will be surprised you will find the right words to say when she comes."

"You think so?"

"I believe so." Merlin paused for a while then asked, "Sire, why tell her to meet you by 10pm when you could meet by noon?"

"Merlin, you should know that meeting with Gwen by noon will make people suspicious. I know Gwen will understand."

Merlin thought of Arthur's reason, truly people would get suspicious and gossip which would not be nice to Gwen.

"I perfectly understand, Sire. I will take my leave now. Good luck Sire." Arthur watched Merlin leave. He drifted back to his thoughts. He reached for a bottle of gin and a goblet on the table. He filled the goblet with gin and drank it all. He poured himself another goblet and drank half of it.

"Will she come?" he thought to himself. The thought of her not coming made him drink the rest of the gin in the goblet until he was a little bit drunk. His head was filled with the thoughts of Gwen. He sat on a chair close by. It was past ten and Gwen wasn't there yet. "Does she think the letter authoritative?" he thought. He became angry with himself for not listening to Merlin. He poured himself another goblet of gin and was almost drinking it half way when he heard a soft knock on his door. Arthur paused and looked at the door. Arthur smiled, he was drunk now. The knock came again.

"Enter," he called out. She opened the door and entered in very quietly. "Shut the door," he said, his voice a soothing, sonorous baritone that ticked her insides. Without argument, she complied and turned but her head was face down. He continued to stare and their silence began to make Gwen uncomfortable.

"My lord, I'm here," she began. "What do you want?"

He stood up and strode to her with the grace of a leopard. She blushed all over when he stood directly in front of her. He placed his finger on her chin and raised her pretty face, compelling her to face him. She swallowed when their eyes met.

"Guinevere," he said, barely audible. "When we are alone, you are to call me Arthur." Her whole being was sensitive to his touch and his closeness. Suddenly, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to kiss him. Before she could complete her thought, Arthur kissed her. The deed was sudden; his lips were soft, warm and gently pressed to hers. Her eyes drifted shut. He surprised her more by slipping his tongue inside her mouth and stoking it against hers. He tasted like the gin he had been drinking.

She moaned with delight. He brought his hands to her hair and removed the clip, causing the hair fall to her shoulders and she had one move to free herself from Arthur's hold.

"Is this what he does to every girl that he invites to his chambers?" she thought. "If this doesn't stop," she thought, "I will end up in his bed." She opened her eyes and wrenched away. The deed was so sweet she was so unhappy to have ended it so quickly, but she had to.

"Sire, please, I can't proceed," she said, barely audible. She took a step away from him.

"What is it?" he inquired. "You shouldn't be upset, we were only kissing there is no harm in it," he said and filled the space between them which made her breathless.

"Yes, I know, but you are expecting much more than a kiss and I couldn't possibly."

"Why, we'll be lovers. You want me as much as I love you."

He was saying the truth and she knew it. "But sire," she was saying and trying to clip back her hair in place.

"Guinevere," he said removing her hand from her hair. This contact made them quiver. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He leaned to kiss her again.

"Arthur," she called in barely audible but pleading tone. He had such a strong effect on her.

Arthur was so swept up by her. He freed her from his hold and moved away from her. She felt like a part of her was gone.

"You are in love with Lancelot," he said.

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't try to play dumb with me Guinevere, you are not good at lying," he said getting angry.

"Lancelot and I are just friends."

"I saw the two of you walking on the street, you had lunch with him and he wrote you a romantic love letter."

"I don't know how any of this is your business," she said.

"It's my business because I love you, I can't get you off my mind Gwen, I love you. I can't bear the thought of seeing you with another. I love you more than you can ever imagine." She cut him short by going to kiss him. He was taken by surprise, but he got control of himself and returned the kiss. He pressed closer and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Arthur, but you know this can never be."

"Why couldn't it be, we love each other?"

"I am just a handmaid; there is no business between a handmaid and a crown prince."

"That is for me to decide," Arthur replied.

"I guess I have to go now," Gwen said.

"It's late Gwen, you can spend the night here there is enough room for you in my bed."

"I'd better not do that."

"You fear I will dishonour you?"

"No, it's just that...I will sleep in Morgana's chambers."

"On the floor isn't it?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were so emotional and caring."

"That's one part of me that you don't know yet."

"Staying in the same bed will make the night a long one; we might not be able to overcome the temptation. I have to go, I am very sorry."

She left without looking back. Arthur stood and watched her leave. Whether she stayed in his bed or not, the night would be very long, he thought. He woke up very late the next morning, his head hurt from the gin of last night, but when he thought of what happened between himself and Gwen, he smiled. The thought of waking up every morning with Gwen by his side made his smile deepen. He turned on his bed. There was a knock on his door. He frowned.

"Merlin, Gaius has taught you well, I guess you know your way in so you can choose to knock forever."

The door opened, but it was a guard and not Merlin.

"Good morning Sire, your father requires your presence right away."

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" he asked.

"No sire."

"Okay, tell him I'll meet him in an hour's time." Merlin entered as soon as the guard had left.

"Why was the guard here?" Merlin asked.

"Good morning to you too, Merlin."

"I was only concerned," he began. "I thought Gwen might have been seen leaving your chambers or something. Anyway, good morning."

Arthur went towards his cupboard "Whatever," he said. "Now, get my clothes ready I am to see my father in one hour."

Merlin was surprised. "Is there something wrong, why would the king want to see you this early in the morning?"

"I guess it's a new griffin that is attacking or a tiger with feathers and horns is heading towards Camelot or something."

"That shows you don't know, I hope it has nothing to do with Gwen," Merlin said picking up the goblet and bottle of gin from the table.

"No, as a matter of fact, I can't believe yesterday went so perfectly."

Merlin smiled and turned to face Arthur. "Did anything happen, you know?" he said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Get your evil mind out of the gutter Merlin we didn't do anything."

"But your lips met."

Arthur thought of last night again and he smiled then he remembered Merlin was watching him.

"Get your ass to work Merlin; I have to see my father in an hour's time. Go on, chop chop!"


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was standing before his father, in his father's chambers.

"How was your night?" Uther asked.

"I had a wonderful night father," Arthur replied. "I was told you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Uther sighed. "Arthur, you are a grown man now and I think it's time for you to take a wife."

"I know father, I'll do something about that."

"As a matter of fact, I already have the perfect bride for you," Uther said.

"What?"

"Bayard's daughter, the princess Gabriella and Queen Katherine are coming over to Camelot in the next four days, she'll make you a good wife."

"I have a feeling you don't mean what you are saying."

"I mean every single word I say. Your union with Bayard's daughter will be good for Camelot."

"This is too sudden father." Arthur hadn't expected the issue of marriage to come up this early. He was expecting his father to do a matchmake between himself and Morgana, which he knew they would not agree to. But Bayard's daughter, he never imagined his father would think of it.

"You are from a royal family, Arthur, you should be prepared for matters like these."

"But father, I don't even know this girl."

"That is the reason why she's coming over to Camelot for the two of you to get acquainted."

Arthur was confused and at the same time angry.

"This is unfair. You would never marry my mother if you didn't love her."

"Ours was an arranged marriage, we were lucky to find love and moreover Gabriella is a pretty girl, you will like her. I know you won't fail me, Arthur. You may go now."

Arthur paced up and down in his chambers. He thought of Gwen and their encounter last night. He had found love in her, she was everything he wanted in a woman and here was his father telling him to marry Bayard's daughter! That could never happen. Morgana always has one stupid plan or the other. He smiled. She will help me on this one. But wait, he realised, she does not know of Gwen and I. He frowned. But, then, she can still be trusted. His thoughts drifted back to Gwen, the thought of her put a smile on his lips. His father would go crazy if he found out whom Arthur was in love with. Anyway, that's his business.

"Meet me by 10pm in my chambers," the letter Merlin delivered to Gwen had read. She smiled and hid the letter in her gown. Some minutes past ten, she knocked on Arthur's door. Arthur opened the door and made way for her to enter into his chambers. He locked the door and turned to face her.

"You look so beautiful in that gown," he said moving closer to her.

"Thank you, my lord," she said.

Arthur knew he wanted so much to be with Gwen, but now that she was here, he didn't know what to say to her. If he should tell her of his fathers meeting this morning, that would break her heart, things would change.

"Oh ermm, Merlin brought us dinner," he said, moving towards the table and she followed.

"Wow," she said. He brought out a chair for her and she sat down. Arthur went over to the other side of the table and sat as well.

"It's been a long time since I tasted wine," she said smiling.

"You will be tasting it every day from now on," he replied. Their eyes met and they smiled.

"Morgana told me Bayard's daughter and wife are coming over to Camelot in the next four days, that is Thursday."

Arthur froze. He should have known Morgana would mention it."

"So I was told this morning."

"What exactly are they coming to do in Camelot? The king was not in very good terms with Bayard the last time he visited."

"I really don't know the reason for their visit," Arthur shrugged. "So, how are you enjoying your dinner," he said changing the topic…

It was Friday afternoon, and the princess Gabriella and her mother had just arrived In Camelot and were nicely welcomed by the king. Arthur was out hunting. He was not yet ready to meet princess Gabriella. Morgana was with the king when the queen and her daughter arrived Camelot. Gwen was close by watching . The queen and her daughter were given their various rooms.

Princess Gabriella's room was opposite Arthur's.

Morgana and Gwen had returned to Morgana's chambers, and Gwen was helping Morgana select a dress that she would wear to the welcoming party of the queen and her daughter. Arthur had not yet told Gwen the reason for Bayard's wife's visit so she knew absolutely nothing about the visit.

"This week and next week will be very boring for me," Morgana complained.

"Why, It's going to be fun, there will be much entertainment for you, you know wining and dining with the king and his visitors." Morgana picked up a blue dress and was trying It on.

"You call sitting and watching Arthur court princess Gabriella fun? I don't think so."

Gwen froze where she was standing. She did not believe what she was hearing, Arthur had told her he knew nothing about the visit, she felt like committing suicide she should have known the pompous arrogant pig was out to play with her emotions! His words were so true, he had said he loved her!

"Gwen. Gwen," Morgana called.

"Yes, my lady?" Gwen answered, hurrying to continue with her duties.

"Is everything alright?" Morgana asked concerned.

"No ermm, yes I just ermm....felt a bit dizzy, but It's alright, I am just fine."

"You should be home If you are not feeling alright, I can manage."

"No my lady, I'm perfectly okay," she said forcing a smile. She felt like crying, but what would be her reason for crying if she was asked? She crushed her teeth together to stop herself from crying. She was just a handmaid she thought, what business does she have loving a prince?

"Okay," Morgana said. "But if you are still feeling dizzy, I'll make sure you go home and get some rest. Help me zip up Gwen."

Tears were running down Gwen's cheeks but she quickly wiped them off without Morgana noticing. She smiled at Morgana who smiled back.

"Is she really going to court her?" Gwen asked Morgana.

"Of course he is. And I hear the girl is a spoilt brat and from her looks she is beautiful and we know Arthur can't resist beauty."

"Yes she is pretty," Gwen managed to say in a tear filled voice.

"Gwen, I do not think everything is alright," Morgana said turning to face Gwen.

"I am fine," Gwen said holding back her tears.

"Gwen, what is the matter, you are crying."

Gwen had never felt so heartbroken, but she wiped her tears and forced a smile.

"My lady, they are tears of joy I can't believe Arthur is getting married."

"Gwen, you are acting really strange, are you alright?" There was so much concern in Morgana's voice that Gwen could not help but cry more.

"I am in a relationship with Arthur," she finally admitted. "I love him."

"What?" Morgana said surprised.

"That was my mistake, I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, he's a prince and I'm a maid servant. We have no business together," she said, wiping her tears. "I better continue on what concerns me." She turned to go back to what she was doing.

Morgana felt touched by her words. "Gwen," she called. Gwen turned to face Morgana. "You should never look down on yourself, have it in mind that if Arthur is destined for you, there is absolutely nothing that will stop him from coming to you, it's just a matter of time and patience. Wealth and position mean nothing my dear."

Gwen forced a smile. "Thank you my lady. I ermm think we better look for a dress instead of talking about my stupid feelings."

"You should never call your feelings stupid Gwen. Will you be able to go for the party?" Morgana asked.

"Of course I will, I will mind my business."

Meanwhile, Arthur was in his room with Merlin getting ready for the party.

"I can't wait to get this party done and over with so I can come back and wait for Gwen," he said.

Merlin smiled. "But sire, don't you think it's right to tell her the real reason for the princess's visit?"

"What do you know about women Merlin?" Arthur said fixing the button of his jacket.

"She could hear of it from the other servants." Arthur turned at once to face Merlin.

"It is only you, Gaius, Morgana, my father and I that knows the real reason for their visit. If any word goes out, you are dead meat. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire."

"Good." Arthur brought out his note. "Give this to Guinevere," he said.

Uther, Morgana and Arthur were standing in the middle of the hall where the party was taking place. The queen and her daughter were standing few metres away from them. Merlin was standing close to Gaius and Gwen at a corner of the hall. Lancelot was standing with some knights he had newly made friends with. There were other people in the hall, some were chatting and drinking.

"Mother, he's so handsome I'm falling for him already," Gabriella told her mother smiling.

"But you said you would never marry someone you do not know."

"Not until I saw him. I can't wait to speak with him."

"Don't worry you will be talking with him soon enough."

Arthur's eyes were fixed on Gwen while Gwen's eyes were elsewhere.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Uther asked Arthur.

"Who?" Arthur asked, turning to his father.

"The princess Gabriella of course."

"Oh, of course she is," Arthur answered. He looked at Gabriella then turned his gaze back to where Gwen was standing, but she was no longer standing there. His gaze went round the room in search of Gwen. Then he saw her standing with Lancelot at one end of the hall. Arthur's eyes burned with jealousy. He turned to his father.

"Excuse me father, I have something important to discuss with Lancelot."

"It can wait Arthur, princess Gabriella is coming over. You two should get to know each other."

The queen and her daughter got to where the three of them where standing.

"Queen Katherine," Uther began, "I have something important to discuss with you." With that, Uther led the queen away, leaving Arthur, Morgana, and Gabriella. They

stood there without saying a word.

"I am Gabriella," Gabriella said.

"I am Morgana and this is Arthur," Morgana said smiling. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that, Morgana left.

Arthur glanced at Gwen. She was standing with Lancelot. Their eyes met, and she was the first to take her eyes off him.

"Arthur, Arthur," Gabriella called.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for Merlin." He smiled at Gabriella who smiled back. "Let's fill our goblets with wine, I really want to drink something," Arthur said.

"Okay," she said and followed him. Arthur quickly turned again to spy on Lancelot and Gwen. They were both smiling at each other. Arthur wondered what they were both saying. They got to a waiter and picked up two goblets of wine.

"So, Gabriella are you content with this arranged marriage stuff?"

"I wasn't at first but I changed my mind." Arthur turned again to look at Gwen who was now laughing while Lancelot was staring at her and smiling as he talked. Merlin Morgana and Gaius were watching the drama from where they were standing.

"Gabriella, don't you think it's nice for you to meet some of my friends?"

Gabriella who had not noticed what was happening said "Yes."

"Ermm, look at Lancelot over there, you should meet him he is one of my closest friends." Gabriella turned to see Gwen and Lancelot chatting away.

"I don't think we should disturb those two, they are so into each other," Gabriella said.

In love? Arthur felt his anger rising. He was so provoked. "I don't know," he replied.

"So Arthur, tell me about yourself, your likes and dislikes."

"I don't think am feeling too well, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Let me accompany you to your chambers, I will take care of you," she offered.

"There is no need for that."

Merlin turned to Gaius and whispered in his ear. "It looks like Arthur is going to have Lancelot's head chopped off." Morgana who was standing close to Merlin said – "He will chop him in pieces." Merlin and Gaius turned to look at Morgana. "Don't fear, I know about the relationship, Gwen told me," Morgana said.

"Then Gwen knows why Gabriella is visiting?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

Lancelot and Gwen went towards were the three were standing.

"My lady, is there anything you need?"

"No Gwen, you are free for today. Have a nice night," Morgana said.

"Then, I think I will go home now," Gwen said. "Good night everyone." She turned to leave.

"I'll accompany you home Gwen, it is dangerous to walk on the streets of Camelot alone at night."

"That's nice of you Lancelot."

Merlin Morgana and Gaius waved Gwen goodbye and she left with Lancelot. Arthur watched them depart from the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur paced up and down In his chambers. It was ten thirty and Gwen wasn't here yet. He thought of Lancelot and Gwen In the great hall. He got irritated when he remembered their smiles and laughs. She had told him she had nothing to do with Lancelot and yet they behaved like lovers. She had only looked at him once throughout the ceremony. She made it look like he didn't exist to her. He checked the time again, it was now twenty to eleven. Was she still with Lancelot?

There was a knock on Arthur's door, and he turned to look at it. Finally, she was here he thought.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened and Gabriella walked in, wearing a white robe. Arthur was surprised and confused at the same time.

"Gabriella," he said, what are you doing here? She moved towards Arthur who was just standing and staring at her.

"I thought you might be feeling lonely," she said letting the robe she wore fall to the ground. She wore beautiful transparent night wear underneath. Her beautiful black hair fell to her shoulders. She was perfect Arthur thought. His whole body rose with desire. He swallowed and blinked his eyes.

"I ermm, you should..." he began.

Gabriella went towards Arthur and stood so close that she could hear his heart racing.

"Shushh," she murmured, placing a finger on his lips to shut him up. "My love, think of nothing but this moment," she said to him. She stretched over and kissed him. Without thinking, he responded and kissed her back. His hands moved to her waist and he drew her closer, so that her nipples caressed his shirt. She broke off the kiss and smiled at Arthur who smiled back breathlessly. She ripped off the first three buttons of his shirt exposing the upper part of his body. She stroked his chest, caressing and petting it. Arthur bent to kiss her again.

What was he doing, he thought, and he quickly broke the kiss and moved away from her.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Arthur began, it isn't right."

"Come on my love, we are going to get married so why does it matter?" She moved towards him again, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pushed her hands off, moved towards the direction she dropped her robe. He picked it up and gave it to her.

"I barely know you Gabriella, we just met. It wouldn't be right."

"It doesn't matter," she argued. She still wasn't dressed yet.

"Well, it matters to me." He grabbed her by the hands and led her to the door, and then he opened the door and made her go outside. "Have a nice night." With that he shut the door. He took a deep breath, went to his table and poured himself a goblet of gin and drank it all. He had never felt so confused before.

The next day, Gabriella was in her chambers with her maid, an evening walk had been arranged for Arthur and Gabriella by Uther and Queen Katherine for them to get to know each other further.

Christine, her maid was standing before Gabriella with fear in her eyes.

"Christine, you have grown unreliable and should be terminated. I am to have a cute walk with Prince Arthur and you prepared me a green dress, I hate it, I want a sky blue gown that will bring out the colour of my eyes you pig!" She threw the dress on the floor in anger.

"I'm sorry my princess, but you told me not to pick the sky blue gown."

"That is why you are so dumb; you should know I might change my mind. I will get rid of you before mother does you bastard."

The maid was trembling with fear .There was a knock on the door.

"It must be him, I'm doomed, I hate all those clothes."

The maid went to answer the door and Gwen entered the chambers, holding a yellow dress, some jewellery, combs and a yellow shawl.

"The queen Katherine asked me to deliver this," Gwen said handling the clothes to Christine.

"Let me see," Gabriella said walking towards Gwen to check the clothes out.

"I will manage them," she said raising her shoulders high. "And as for you, get out of my chambers until I want you back!"

Gwen stood there watching how badly Christine was being treated, and she turned to leave.

"Wait," Gabriella said. "You will help me with my hair." She went to sit before the mirror without taking a second look at Christine who was wiping herself down and hurrying out of the room.

"But I am to see to the lady Morgana's needs."

"As the future queen of Camelot, my needs should come first. Now do as I say."

Gwen felt like beating this selfish girl black and blue, but what would that take her to, her death or the dungeon? About an hour later, Gwen was already primping Gabriella's hair. She was already dressed, just her hair left. When she was dressed, she cheered up and looked at her full length in the mirror.

"Oh my God, I know I look beautiful. Arthur Pendragon will be truly smitten!" She laughed, very pleased. As Gwen stood watching her, she turned to Gwen. "Go and tell Arthur I am prepared."

Gwen felt like fainting, she felt like a poor animal going to its own doom. She had managed to avoid him until now, and now she had to go and tell him another beautiful woman was ready to see him. It made her feel sick.

Gwen was now by the door, she took a real deep breath and knocked. Merlin and Arthur turned to the door.

"I guess it's her, she's such a pest. I am doomed. Enter," he called.

Gwen opened the door and entered, her eyes on Arthur's carpet as she bowed courteously. "The princess is ready your highness." She turned to leave.

"Guinevere wait." She turned at once, her eyes still on the carpet. Arthur moved towards her and stood before her. Merlin, sensing what was about to ensue, grabbed two clothes from the bed.

"I'll take this to the laundry," he said, then left.

"I am sorry for not informing you of the reason for Gabriella's visit."

"I understand," she said blushing all over. She turned to leave.

"Guinevere, please come to me tonight."

"I don't think that is necessary sire and I guess you are ready now," she said barely audible, and with that, she left. Arthur stared at the door.

Later, after the banquet that evening, Gabriella and Arthur walked towards Morgana and Gwen. Gwen was about to take her leave.

"Guinevere" Arthur called and she turned at once to face the two of them. Morgana was still there.

"Sire," she answered.

"Merlin forgot to pick up my laundry so go and get it and my bed is not laid for tomorrow," he said without looking at Morgana nor Gwen directly. Gwen peered up at him.

With all seriousness, he said "That's an order Gwen." With that, he left with Gabriella. Gwen turned to Morgana.

"He doesn't give up that easily," Morgana said. "Have a nice night." Then she left.

When Gwen was inside Arthur's chambers, she saw no laundry so she was laying the bed in a hurry, when she was through, she hurried towards the door.

Arthur opened the door and entered in a hurry. Gwen froze and gasped in surprise. She moved a step backward. "Sire I am through with my duties. I have to leave its late." Arthur blocked her way. He turned and locked the door.

"Gwen we have to talk."

"But sire I told you I understand your reasons, it's your duty as the future king of Camelot and she is a pretty girl."

Arthur smiled, he stared at her bewitching figure, his gaze taking a leisurely journey across her breasts. Then he gazed at her face. "You are the finest, prettiest girl I've ever met." Arthur covered the space between them and she yearned for the floor to swallow her, what is he going to do she thought. Their eyes were on each other. He leaned and kissed her. She had planned on resisting but she couldn't. With a groan of defeat, she folded her arms around him, hugging him close. How could she resist him, he was like poison to her system, she was overwhelmed with desire for him and nothing he did changed the way she felt for him. He nuzzled across her cheeks, down her neck and her bosom. Her dress was cut very low in the front, so he nestled in her cleavage.

"I love you Arthur," she murmured.

"I know," he replied, "and you will always be mine, my love." He trailed more kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes to feel the passion from the man she loved.

His hands were on her back zip, he zipped it down and was easing her dress off her shoulders. The brush of his knuckles as he continued to ease the dress over her bare skin caused ripples of excitement to move inside her. She drew in a breath of air. He drew down her dress and the touch of his finger over her breast and down her arms sent a shiver over her skin like smooth water. Cupping his palms over her narrow shoulders, with his eyes on hers, his hands began to circle lower, exploring and kindling the flames inside of her until they leaped higher his lips opened, drawing hers apart as well.

"Guinevere," he murmured, "this is how it should be between us," he said joining their tongues together as she tugged at his shirt, managing to pull it off. He led her to his bed, his need beating too fiercely against his body as they slowly began to fall into sweet oblivion...

Arthur watched Gwen as she slept, it was past five in the morning. she is so beautiful he thought. He could never love anyone else. Gwen slowly opened her eyes. she turned to see Arthur staring at her. She smiled at him and smiled back.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Splendid." She saw the ray of the sun through the window. "Oh my God, it's morning. She quickly stood up from the bed with the blanket tied round her. "Where are my clothes, someone could see me leaving."

Arthur wore his trousers and stood up from the bed. "You don't have to be in a hurry, no one will see you. We could say you were early and were helping Merlin do my laundry."

"I don't want to take chances, there are visitors in the palace."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said.

Gwen touched her hair. "My hair is a mess," she worried, trying to arrange it. She dressed in a hurry. Arthur watched her every move which made her feel a bit clumsy. She turned to look at him.

"I have to go now." She turned to leave.

"Gwen, will you come again?"

"Ermm..." She smiled then said "Yes." Then she left.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and her mother were in Gabriela's chambers. Gabriella was sitting before the mirror brushing her hair.

"So, how are you building your relationship with the prince?"

"Mother, it's a step by step relationship. I've told him so much about myself, what I like doing best, my favourite colour , the kind of gifts I was given on my 17th birthday, my favourite food and wine. He promised to tell me about himself when next we go on a walk. I think I am falling for him."

Her mother was smiling. "No man can resist your beauty my child."

"I've never failed to acknowledge that, mother." She stood up. Christine came with her laundry.

Meanwhile, Arthur was with his father in the throne room.

"Isn't the princess Gabriella a beauty?"

"She is, but she is too childish and boring."

"She will learn to improve. I will see you at the party son."


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen got to Morgana's chambers late that morning, Morgana was already dressed, and she was about to put on her shoes. She turned to look at Gwen as she entered.

"Gwen, what kept you so long, you are never known to be late," she said smiling.

Gwen understood that Morgana knew she had spent the night in Arthur's chambers.

"I...ermm, I woke up late, I am so sorry my lady."

"As you can see, I am dressed for breakfast. I can't wait for this week to come to an end, I am getting bored with the talks of queen Katherine and Uther." Gwen smiled. "Please, help me tell Gaius I need another sleeping drought, the one he gave me is finished now," Morgana said clipping her hair up while Gwen went to lay the bed. "I'll do just that," she said, and she made the bed and dressed the room. When she was through, she left, wishing Morgana a nice morning. She was walking in the corridor of the castle when she saw Merlin and Arthur walking towards her down the same corridor. They smiled when their eyes met. Merlin, who noticed also smiled. They were almost getting close when Gabriella popped up out of nowhere.

"Arthur," she called. Arthur turned back to see Gabriella walking towards him with so much grace and arrogance. She had a beautiful, but smug smile on her face, though he had to admit that she looked wonderful in the purple dress she wore.

Arthur frowned when he saw her, her maid was walking behind her. He turned to look back at Gwen, she had gorgeous smile on her face. She didn't stop, she just smiled and moved on Merlin looked at Gwen, and she smiled at him.

Gabriella got to where Arthur was and gave him her hand. He took it and forced a smile. They started walking away while Merlin and Christine followed behind them. Arthur turned to look at Gwen, but she was already gone.

It was Thursday the next week, and Arthur and Merlin were in Arthurs chambers.

"Sire, when are the queen and her daughter due to leave Camelot?" Merlin asked watching Arthur.

"It's Sunday, my father said they are going on Sunday."

"I bet you can't wait for them to leave," Merlin said smiling. He knew that Arthur's relationship with Gwen had been waxing stronger everyday and because Gwen feared that someone might be suspicious of their closeness lately, Arthur had to play along with Gabriella and his father, which hadn't been fun for either of them.

"Of course I do, the girl is such a boring person. She talks of nothing interesting except her clothes and other rubbish like –" Arthur broke into an impersonation "the colour of my favourite gown is this, this is my best wine, you are so cute, I love you so much. And her trying to seduce me every single opportunity she gets. Ugh, she pathetic."

This made Merlin laugh. Arthur looked at Merlin and laughed too.

"I guess I should go and see my father, he wanted to tell me something , I'd better go and find out what." He picked up his navy blue jacket and put it on. Merlin watched Arthur as he got dressed. He had noticed some changes in him since he had started seeing Gwen.

"If you need me sire, I'll be at home. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, then turned and walked towards the door. He got to the palace court where Uther was speaking with some members of the court. He dismissed them when Arthur came in.

"Father."

"Arthur, you are looking very happy and well these days. I believe you have found love in the princess." Uther smiled. "From the way I see things, you've been having a good time with the princess Gabriella and I know it would be good that your engagement to her would be announced tomorrow without delay."

Arthur was taken by surprise. He was expecting this, but not this early. "Father, I just started knowing this girl, I can't marry her, it's too early," he said, feeling confused and angry. "She's too childish, she's just not my type and I don't love her."

"You don't have to like her son. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I am announcing your engagement tomorrow and, they are staying till next Sunday."

"But father, this isn't right. I'll not marry her so you better send them home cause they are wasting their time."

This provoked Uther. "I'll not have you disobey me." Arthur stood up to his father, he was so angry.

"This is not disobedience father, it's my happiness we are talking about here. I am in love with another so tell that rubbish thing called Gabriella that there in no space for her in my life and in Camelot." Uther burst into laughter which made Arthur feel foolish.

"This is the second time you are talking about love, the first one didn't work so why do you think the second one will? And who is this girl you are in love with?"

"That is my business father, so send Bayard's wife and daughter back to him, he must be missing them by now." Arthur turned to leave. Uther was clouded in anger.

"Arthur." He turned back to look at his father. He knew his father was angry, but Arthur had this expression on his face to make him know he didn't care.

"Settle whom ever you are having an affair with before I find the person out myself, you've got a duty to this kingdom." Without saying a word, Arthur left his father.

"Guard," Uther called as soon as Arthur had left. A guard close by came over to him.

"Your Highness."

Without looking at the guard, he said "Find out who my son is having an affair with."

Arthur got to his room to find Merlin still there, he was sleeping comfortably on Arthur's bed. Arthur thought of what to do to Merlin, but nothing came to his mind.

"Merlin," he barked out. Merlin who wasn't conscious of his environment jumped out of the bed confused and afraid. He saw Arthur standing close to the bed watching him. He got up from the bed and stood before him not knowing what to say.

"Ermm, I must have slept out," Merlin said staring at Arthur.

"Of course you did, just get my bed laid," he said and went to sit on a chair close to his table. Merlin turned to get the bed laid.

"They are staying another week," he said to Merlin. Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Arthur.

"That would be the third week they will be staying here, are they not getting bored, does Bayard not miss his family?"

"I wondered that, but anyway, I don't blame him who would miss such set of people?" A thought just flashed into Arthur's mind then he smiled. "I guess if I stop playing along, that stupid Gabriella would get bored and know I don't like her."

"That's not a bad idea," Merlin said. Arthur stood up, a smile on his face, he was revitalised. "I feel like hunting."

It was Monday morning, and Morgana and Gwen were in Morgana's chambers. Gwen was folding Morgana's clothes that she just brought from the laundry while Morgana was making up herself. Gwen suddenly became dizzy while Morgana whom was sitting before her mirror didn't notice what was happening. Gwen held the bed post to keep from falling. She blinked her eyes and continued on what she was doing. She became dizzy again and tired then she fell. Morgana noticed her falling and ran over to help her up.

"Gwen, you are not felling too well." With Morgana's help Gwen struggled to her feet.

"I'm alright my lady, just feeling a bit tired and dizzy that's all."

"Then you should be home and have some rest, you've been working really hard lately." Gwen went back to folding the clothes.

"I'm simply tired, I will be fine." But unexpectedly, she gagged. she quickly

rushed to the bathroom to throw up and Morgana followed behind.

"Gwen, you are sick and need to see Gaius," Morgana said, helping her with a towel and water.

"You're right, I should my lady, I am sorry for my misbehaviour."

"Don't be silly. Now, I'll see you to Gaius you are in no shape to go alone."

Gwen didn't resist because she was tired and sick. She followed Morgana outside. They met Gaius alone in his chambers, Morgana explained to him how Gwen said she felt and how she was feeling dizzy and sick.

"Sit," Gaius told Gwen. He went towards her to examine her, then checked her eyes.

"Apart from being dizzy and weak how else do you feel?"

"I couldn't keep my food down this morning and even yesterday," Gwen said staring at Gaius.

"That is to say you started having these symptoms yesterday."

"Yes," she answered. Gaius looked at Morgana and back to Gwen. He took a deep breath.

"I fear you are with child Gwen." Gwen felt like fainting, what had she gotten herself into, she thought.

"Congratulations Gwen," Morgana said. Gwen just sat there staring at Morgana. She felt like crying.

"Please, do not tell Arthur of this I beg you."

"Why? It's good news. Uther would never have a reason to refuse you marrying Arthur. That is what the two of you said you wanted. You are carrying his heir."

"I am so scared my lady."

"You don't have to be my dear Arthur will take care of everything," Gaius assured her.

Later that evening Gwen got prepared to go home and Morgana called her aside to talk to her.

"Gwen, I think you should let Arthur know you are carrying his child, there is nothing to be scared of."

Gwen was happy and at the same time afraid. She had nothing to say cause her head was filled with thoughts. Arthur would be expecting her by now she thought.

"Goodnight my lady," she said in a low voice and left. She got to Arthur's chambers. She looked around and found no one watching so she crept in as the door wasn't looked. The guard assigned to spy on Arthur was close by watching as Gwen entered the chambers. Arthur smiled as she entered the chambers. He had noticed Gwen had been moody that evening.

"Guinevere," he called moving towards her. "I've noticed you have been quiet, are you feeling okay?"

So many things were going through Gwen's mind right now. She feared that if she told Arthur about the baby he would reject her. What would be her fate if that happened, she thought. She then took a deep breath and decided not to tell him just yet.

"Gwen are you all right?" Arthur said becoming serious.

"Yes." She forced a smile. Everything is alright, I just feel sick that's all.

"Then you should see Gaius."

"I have already and he gave me some medicine," she said.

"Then you need to rest. Come, you can use my bed," he said.

"I'm sorry, I should go home."

He stared at her for some seconds, then exhaled. "Okay, I'll take you home." Arthur said going to get a jacket.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, I insist. I am taking you home." He picked up a robe so he could not be easily detected by the guards. He opened the door and Gwen followed. Unknown to them, they were being watched. The guard followed them as they left the palace down to Gwen's house them he returned back to the palace to report to the king.

Uther was just getting ready to retire to bed when the guard entered his chambers.

"What have you found?" Uther asked.

"Your highness, as I speak the prince is not inside the palace. He is having an affair with the lady Morgana's maidservant, Guinevere."

"A maid? Uther was provoked by this. "Arthur has been enchanted by that girl," he said. "I know my son would never stoop so low as to have an affair with an insignificant maid."

He picked up his jacket and turned to the guard. "Take some men with you, as soon as he leaves the girl's house, arrest the girl and bring her to the dungeons. Make it discreet, do not arouse the attention of queen Katherine or her daughter."

The guard left and Uther went to Arthur's chambers to await him. When he got there the door was not locked. He waited for two hours, and Arthur wasn't back. Finally, he came in at about twenty minutes to four in the morning. He opened the door and entered his chambers. He froze when he saw his father but he quickly adjusted himself.

"Father," he said uneasily. Uther stood up from the bed and stared into his son's eyes. "What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking at his father.

"I can see you've been out all night," Uther said.

Arthur tried not to look at his father straight in the face. "Yes, I've been on patrol."

"I know, you've been 'patrolling' in Morgana's maid's house."

Arthur froze in shock. "Ermm, father I don't know what you are talking about, I don't understand," he said uneasily, his face hot.

"Of course you won't understand. I know the girl has cast a spell on you."

"A spell? I don't know what you are talking about father. I am feeling sleepy father," he said, walking over to his bed.

"Of course you must be feeling sleepy, see you later in the day." With that Uther left. Arthur stared after him. How did he know that he'd gone to Gwen's house, he thought. He had to warn Gwen, but that would have to be tomorrow. For now he needed to get some sleep. He pulled off his jacket and his shirt then moved to his bed to get some rest.

It was some minutes past 11am in the morning in Morgana's room. Gwen had not yet come to work. Maybe the pregnancy is telling too much on her, she thought. Morgana quickly got dressed, she grabbed a robe from a hanger close by, and then she set out to Gwen's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door but there was no answer. Then she noticed the door was slightly open. She pushed the door open and went in. The house was empty. "Gwen," she called. "Gwen, Gwen!" But there was no answer. She saw the medicine Gaius had given her on the table. Morgana went outside where she met a young boy who just came out of a house close by.

"Hey," she called and the boy turned to look at her. "Sorry to disturb you, I am looking for Gwen, have you seen her?" Morgana turned to point out Gwen's house to the boy. "She lives there."

"Oh! Gwen was arrested by the palace guards early this morning," he said in a sympathetic voice.

"What?" she said, her eyebrows shooting up. Angry, she left to return to the castle without saying thank you to the boy. She went straight to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was arranging Arthur's chambers while Arthur was sleeping peacefully.

He woke up when he heard the door open with such force. Merlin turned to the door and he watched as Morgana marched straight to Arthur who was struggling to sit up.

"Arthur, how could you? How dare you?" she asked blinded with anger.

"Morgana, I don't know how I dared, what are you talking about?"

"How could you arrest the poor girl because she's carrying your child? I give you ten minutes to free that girl or else you will feel my wrath!"

Arthur stood up and was now fully awake. He held back Morgana who was trying to leave.

"What did you just say?"

"Stop playing dumb with me, Arthur. And as I told you, you have just ten minutes or you will be so sorry!"

Merlin was just standing close by watching the two of them. Morgana freed herself from Arthur's hold and left the chambers.

"Gwen is pregnant and didn't bother to tell me?" Arthur said, still surprised.

"Well, she must have so many reasons not to," Merlin pointed out.

"She was here last night, she said she wasn't feeling too well," Arthur remembered aloud. "I took her home, I stayed with her and she didn't bother telling me?" His mind drifted back to his father's visit this morning. He knows and he got her arrested, Arthur realised, and his anger started rising. He reached for his shirt, tugged it on then reached for his jacket and he marched in anger out of his chambers leaving Merlin alone. Merlin quickly finished his chores and left for the palace prison to see Gwen.

When he got there, Morgana was talking with Gwen.

"Arthur doesn't know anything about this," Gwen was saying to Morgana. "I was afraid he wouldn't want the child or want me anymore so I decided not to tell him. Arthur didn't get me arrested, it's the king. I don't know the reason why he got me arrested though, but I hope he's not branding me a sorcerer again." Morgana felt pity for Gwen, she has passed through a lot.

"That means I scolded the wrong person," she realised aloud.

They both turned to Merlin who was now close by. "Gwen," he called. "I'm so sorry you are in prison," Merlin said.

Gwen forced a smile. "You don't have to be, it's not your fault I'm here."

"Don't worry," Merlin began, "Arthur has gone to confront his father."

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Gwen lamented.

"Do not worry Gwen, you just have to trust Arthur."

Meanwhile, Uther was sitting with Queen Katherine in the dining hall, they were both having breakfast and discussing about their children. All of a sudden the door to the hall burst open and Arthur walked in and went straight towards his father. All eyes were fixed on Arthur but he didn't care.

"Father, what did you do to Gwen?" he demanded.

Uther dropped the goblet he was holding on the table and turned to face his son. "I put her in prison, she is a distraction," he said matter-of-factly. Katherine just sat there watching. She didn't know or understand what they were talking about.

"A distraction to whom if I may ask?" Arthur said getting more provoked.

"To you, and who have you the guts to question it, don't you have what is called respect or curtsy?" He was becoming provoked because the queen might realise that Arthur was having an affair with a maid.

"I lost them the very minute I heard you had arrested that poor girl. Right now I am going to free her with or without your consent." He turned to leave. Uther was dumbfounded, he just watched as Arthur left the hall and banged the door so hard that Katherine bit her lip. When she was calm, she turned to Uther.

"Who is this Gwen?"

Uther turned to her. "She's a sorcerer who has enchanted Arthur," he replied.

"My god!" she exclaimed. "That is serious, what are you going to do?" she asked panicking.

"Don't worry, she will be executed tomorrow morning, I don't have room for sorcerers in my kingdom." Uther called a guard that was close by and told him to go and sound the warning bell, he also told him not to allow anyone out of the palace even Arthur. He also told him to arrest Arthur and the Gwen and bring them to the palace court. Then the guard left leaving the queen and Uther.

"I'll have to warn my daughter before the sorceress does something to my daughter," she said leaving.

"You don't have to worry." Arthur got to where the key to Gwen's prison was being kept. Taking it, he went straight to the prison. When he got there, Gwen was sitting down on the floor, with Morgana next to her, consoling Gwen. Merlin was standing close by, pity in his eyes.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do," Gwen said to Morgana.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Arthur came in. "Guinevere," he called. Without looking at Merlin or Morgana, he hurried to the gate to open it. Gwen stood up and was looking at Arthur as he opened the gate. He hurried inside to hug her, hugging her so close to him while she sobbed.

"I am sorry I put you through all this," he said. He freed her so he could look at her face. "Please don't cry," he said wiping the tears while Morgana and Merlin watched.

Morgana never knew Arthur was this caring and emotional.

"I should be begging for forgiveness Arthur, I should have told you about the baby," Gwen said with tears in her eyes. Arthur wiped them away. "It's okay my love, I understand."

Then he looked at Morgana and Merlin. Morgana wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. "We have little time to get Gwen out of the castle, I don't trust my father," Arthur said. But as soon as he had finished his statement, the warning bell sounded. Gwen froze. "Don't panic Guinevere, everything will be just fine," he assured her. "Let's go."

They quickly ran out of the prison, through the corridors of the castle. Then they turned left into another corridor. They saw soldiers coming towards them, so they ran back again and hid behind a door. The soldiers ran past them, thinking they had run straight ahead. They came out and used the corridor on their right hand side. They were almost getting to another passage when some soldiers stopped them from behind and some ran out of the passage they were about to enter and stood in front of them. They were all gasping for air.

"I'm afraid you are all under arrest sir," the leader of the guards said.

"Do you realise who you are talking to?" Arthur said facing the guard.

"Of course sire, but I'm sorry, I am following orders from the King," the guard said.

"If you want us to come with you, you have to let Merlin and Gwen in too," Morgana said.

"No," Gwen began, I caused all these, and you don't have to bear the consequences with me."

"No, we're in this together," Merlin said, surprisingly firmly.

The guards led them to the royal court before the king. Uther was pacing up and down in the royal court. He was surprised when he saw Morgana with them.

"Morgana," he called looking at her. "You knew very well that this girl is using magic on Arthur and you didn't tell me?"

"No one used magic on anyone," Morgana replied with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"I see you are not an exception Morgana. And you Merlin, I do not blame you, you are Arthur's servant you will do anything he said."

Merlin was scared because everyone in the court was staring at them. He looked around and saw the princess Gabriella was not in the court but her mother was present.

"Guards, put the maid servant back into her cell, no one should – "

"You are taking her nowhere," Arthur said, interrupting his father. This made Uther furious.

"Be silent before I do something drastic."

"You've already done something drastic, do you have any idea that the girl you are mistreating is carrying my child?"

Queen Katherine gasped for air, and Gwen and Merlin almost turned to ice. Uther felt like he had been punched directly on the face but he quickly adjusted himself. "You are not the only one that must have had her, a lot of men in the court must have, she is just a servant."

Gwen felt like fainting, tears dropped down her cheeks. Arthur squeezed her hands to give her assurance that all was well. Morgana and Merlin felt so much pity for her but there was nothing they could do to help.

"For your information father, I met her a virgin," he replied, shaking with anger. "You will do anything to separate us, but it won't work." He said this to his father looking at him eye to eye.

"Watch me," Uther said to Arthur. "Guards, lock Morgana and Arthur in their chambers. Take Guinevere to the outskirts of town and leave her there, she has been banished from Camelot."

"That is wickedness," Morgana said amidst her tears, she knew that when Uther said something, he rarely changed his mind.

"If you have decided to banish the mother of my child, you have decided to banish me as well," Arthur said defiantly. He paused, still looking at his father for a miracle. "Father, you always talk of how much you love my mother, you always talked of your feelings for her till she died. You talked on how devastated you were when death took her away from you. Don't you see? Banishing Gwen is like destroying my happiness, she means the world to me."

He turned to Gwen who was watching him as he spoke. "The way I feel for you I've never felt for another, I love you with all my heart."

The whole court stood watching the two lovers. Gwen had the most beautiful smile on her face while tears flowed down her cheeks. Morgana was moved to tears while Merlin just stood there watching the two lovers, smiling.

Uther thought of how much he loved his wife and what happened, how his life changed when he lost her to the hands of death. He didn't want his son to pass through the same predicament he had passed through. "Enough!" he lashed out. Each and everyone of them that were smiling turned their attention to the king. Arthur and Gwen did the same, Gwen was so afraid.

"I thought I gave the guards an order."

The guards started moving towards Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin. They were getting almost close to Gwen when Arthur who tried to move towards her was held back by his father's guards.

"Don't you dare touch her," he said. Morgana screamed at the guards coming towards her. "Don't you dare touch me you baboon!" By now some guards had taken hold of Gwen and were leading her away. She didn't try to struggle with them but she cried her sorrows.

"Let go of her!" Arthur was screaming now. "How could you do this to me father, how could you?" Arthur cried out his sorrows and pains. Uther felt his son's grief and sorrows, but he hardened his heart to his pleas and lamentations. He was through this road when his wife died he thought, he will get over it soon, its just a matter of days Uther thought to himself.

Queen Katherine felt Arthur's pain as she looked on. Gwen turned to look at Arthur for the last time before she was led away, there were tears in her eyes. The atmosphere was so sorrowful that they didn't notice it when Merlin slipped away. Merlin ran straight to Gaius' chambers. When he got there he saw Lancelot and Gaius eating. They both turned to look at him.

"Merlin, are you being chased by the King's guards?" Lancelot asked looking at Merlin while he chewed the food in his mouth.

"Ut-Ut-Uther banished Gwen from Camelot because he found out about her relationship with Arthur."

Lancelot stood up at once, dropping the food he was holding in his hand. "What?"

"Arthur and Morgana have been locked up in their chambers you are the only one that can help Gwen right now, she needs your help Lancelot," Merlin said panting.

"Something like that doesn't warrant banishment," Gaius said.

"He accused her of enchanting Arthur to fall in love with her and banished her because she is with child."

"We don't have time to start talking," Lancelot began. "Gwen needs our help." He thought of what she would be going through by now and moved to take a step.

"Be careful," Gaius warned. "But I am sure Ealdor would be the safest place for her right now," said Gaius to himself as they left.

Arthur had been locked up in his room, he was sitting on his table, he was deep in thought. What has happened to Gwen, he thought. He had put her through all this, now she had been banished from the kingdom with his child growing inside of her. He felt hatred for his father, he hated him for not understanding him. He loved Gwen, he loved her with his whole heart, she was like the song of his heart, the lyrics he wanted to hear. He wanted to be with her, to wipe her tears. She was the girl of his dreams, and now his father had destroyed everything. He picked up the flower vase close by and throw it to the wall in anger. He stood up from the table in frustration, the guards outside the door heard the noise but didn't make any move to check on him. He went to the bed and sat down, out of restlessness, he stood up again went to the table. He picked up the bottle of whiskey on the table, opened it and started drinking from it without bothering to use a goblet. When his mind went back to how Gwen had been led out of the castle, he threw the bottle at the wall again. A thought came into his mind. He shouldn't be feeling down right now, he should be figuring a way to get out of this house arrest and find Gwen. He went to his bed and sat down. His thoughts drifted to Merlin. His father didn't arrest Merlin, he had forgotten he was there. Even if Merlin escaped, what could he do to help? A knock came on his door. Who could that be? Merlin wouldn't dare to come for fear of been arrested.

"The door is locked from outside," he said.

A few minutes later, he heard the key being inserted into the key hold. He was surprised to see who had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked in rage the moment he saw Gabriella standing at the door of his chambers. "I don't want to see you here, now get out."

"Please listen to me," she said calmly.

"Listen to you?" Arthur burst into incredulous laughter to scorn her. "Now you listen to me," he said looking straight to her face without smiling. "If that thing that calls himself my father and that idiot you call a mother has sent you to me, go back to them and tell them I plan on killing you if you come close to my chambers again. Now get out of my chambers!"

"I came on my own accord," Gabriella said.

"To seduce me?" Arthur said rudely.

"No. I came to help you escape."

Arthur paused. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I could be in your shoes one day, we can't help who we fall in love with," she said.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"You have every right not to trust me Arthur, but I assure you, you can trust me."

The two of them stood there for about two minutes in thought before Arthur finally spoke. "I believe you. But if I find out you are doing something stupid, I will kill you personally."

This made Gabriella laugh. "You don't have to trust me."

"Now, let's get to business," Arthur began. "First you have to find my servant Merlin and tell Morgana that we've got help from you. But get to Merlin first."

Gabriella went straight to Gaius's chambers. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Gaius opened it. He was very surprised when he saw the princess.

"I want to see Merlin," she said. This surprised Gaius.

"Is there a problem your highness?"

"I have a message for him."

"A message? From whom if I may ask?" said Gaius.

Gabriella was becoming impatient. "I have no time to waste with you old man, arthur has sent me to fetch him."

Gaius didn't trust Gabriella.

"Merlin left for work this morning, he isn't back yet."

"Okay, if he comes back, tell him Arthur needs his attention right away."

Gaius smiled at Gabriella who smiled back and left.

Meanwhile, Lancelot and Merlin were running towards the outskirts of the gates of Camelot when they saw the soldiers that had taken Gwen out of Camelot returning.

"They must have left her outside Camelot," Lancelot said.

As soon as the palace guards were gone, the two passed the gate.

"We have to follow the trail of their horses," Lancelot suggested to Merlin. They followed the trail to its stopping point. They looked around; there was no sign of anybody.

"Do you think she has been murdered?" Merlin asked.

"I swear I will kill Uther and Arthur if Gwen has been killed unjustly," Lancelot muttered, his fist clenching. Then Merlin saw the hem of Gwen's gown close to a tree.

"Over there," he said and ran towards the direction he had seen the gown. Then he saw Gwen sitting on the ground close to the tree.

"Gwen," Lancelot called. Her eyes were closed, she felt so weak and tired. She opened her eyes when she heard her name.

"Lancelot, Merlin," she managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Gwen, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Lancelot said. He was by her side now. "We need to get you out of here." He helped her up while Merlin helped in carrying Lancelot's sword.

"I feel so tired, and I don't have any where to go," she said.

"I should go and get Lancelot's horse, we are taking you to my mother in Ealdor," Merlin said.

"No, I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"She won't mind," he replied.

"I'll be back," Merlin said and went back to Camelot.

"Be careful," Lancelot warned.

When Merlin was gone, he sat close to Gwen without saying anything.

Merlin snuck into the castle and went straight to Gaius's chambers. Gaius was pacing around when Merlin entered. He took a deep breath, visibly relieved.

"Thank God you are alright Merlin, the princess Gabriella is looking for you, she is saying Arthur sent her."

Merlin was surprised. "Why would she be looking for me?"

"I don't know but where you are is safe Merlin," Gaius said.

"No need to worry, I am going back there but I will come back tomorrow."

Gaius tried to dissuade Merlin but he didn't listen. Merlin went on to tell him how they had found Gwen and that he had come to take food, water and a horse so that they would be able to help her to Ealdor. Gaius helped him with food and water. Merlin went over to the stables, making sure he was not detected. He picked up Lancelot's horse and was going out of Camelot. He thought of going to inform Arthur that he had found Gwen and that she was in safe hands. But he feared he might be caught so he went straight out of Camelot. Gwen was asleep when Merlin got back but woke up when she heard the noise of the horse.

"I think she should eat something before we begin our journey to Ealdor," Lancelot said. Gwen ate what was brought by Merlin and they soon began their long journey to Ealdor.


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Gabriella went back to Arthur's room and he opened the door for her to get in.

"Did you find Merlin?" He asked impatiently.

"The physician said he knows nothing about his whereabouts," she said with an apologetic shrug.

Arthur slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. "Where the hell is that idiot Merlin now that I need him more than anything!" He sighed. "What about Morgana?"

"I spoke to her. And sire, I'm sure the physician is lying about the whereabouts of the boy."

Arthur looked at Gabriella in thought, considering it. "No, Gaius would never lie to me," he said at last.

"But he would lie to me," she said staring back at Arthur.

Silence. He hadn't considered that. "That is true." He took a deep breath, turning away, then quickly turned back to Gabriella as it hit him. "If he doesn't trust you, he will trust Morgana." He told Gabriella what he had in mind.

Gabriella went to Morgana's chambers and did exactly as she was told. Gaius came to Morgana's chambers to treat her, when he got there, Morgana had covered herself with a blanket pretending to be cold. The moment Gaius was inside her chambers alone and the door locked, Morgana quickly jumped out of the bed and hurried to Gaius who stood frozen in shock.

"I really need your help."

Gaius stared at her without saying a word. "Please, where is Merlin?"

"I don't know," Gaius said. "And more to the point, why are you all looking for Merlin?"

"Arthur actually sent Gabriella to find Merlin but he suspected you didn't trust her so didn't tell her," Morgana explained. "But she wants to help."

Gaius stared at Morgana unsure of what to say. "He has gone back to Ealdor."

"What?" she said in shock.

"Don't worry, Lancelot and Merlin found Gwen and took her with them to Ealdor."

Morgana felt so relieved, she couldn't help but smile. "Merlin and Lancelot are such a blessing, this is the best news I've heard all day. Arthur will be so proud of Merlin."

Without smiling or doing anything, Gaius dropped the sleeping drought he brought on the side table and left Morgana's chambers. A few minutes after Gaius had left, Gabriella entered Morgana's chambers. Morgana told her everything and she went straight to inform Arthur.

"For once, Merlin has shown he is a man of wisdom," he said smiling at Gabriella.

He paused all of a sudden. "How will Merlin alone be able to help Gwen to Ealdor in her condition?"

"You don't have to worry, Lancelot is with them."

"What!" he exclaimed, his voice so loud that Gabriella bit her lip in shock.

"What's the matter?"

"Lancelot has feelings for Gwen," Arthur explained. He sighed. "I'm the one that should be with her in the first place."

"You should be grateful to Lancelot that he is being so selfless!"

Arthur was looked out the window while she spoke. "And moreover she is carrying your child."

"Lancelot is too romantic for my liking." He turned back to her, decided. "Can you help me with a rope to climb?"

"A rope? Of course." Gabriella went to check the window. The drop down made her feel dizzy. "This is a suicide mission," she said.

"I don't have a choice," he replied.

"Don't worry, you will walk through the door like you normally do," she said smiling.

"How?" Arthur asked .

"Just watch me," she said and left the room.

Meanwhile, Merlin, Lancelot, and Guinevere were already in Merlin's house in Ealdor. Lancelot was now sitting beside Gwen who was fast asleep. Merlin was standing outside with his mother.

"Merlin, you will be in great danger if Uther finds out you helped Gwen out," Hunith said worried about her son.

"There is no need for you to be afraid mother. I will be fine and I've got you to help me take care of Gwen and Lancelot until I come back from Camelot."

Hunith was surprised when she heard Merlin say she would be going back to Camelot. "Merlin you are not going back to Camelot. Uther will kill you!" She sighed. "You are all I've got Merlin."

"Mother." Merlin held his mothers shoulders. "Arthur needs my help. I promise you I'll be careful." He smiled. "It's my destiny."

Hunith knew that nothing she said to Merlin would change his mind when it came to Arthur. "You should rest now, you have a long day ahead." With that they both went inside.

Back in Camelot, Gabriella's mother got to Gabriella's chamber, and without knocking, she barged into the chambers. She was surprised to see only Gabriella's maid. "Where is Gabriella?" she asked looking at the maid who stared back in fear.

"Ermm, erm, she is in Arthur's chambers my queen."

"At this time of the night? Alone? How long has she been there?"

"Five hours."

"Five what?"

"Five hours," the maid replied.

"You are such a fool," the queen said and left for Arthur's chambers. When she got there, the guards that were supposed to be on guard in Arthur's chambers were all on the floor sleeping. Arthur's door was slightly opened.

"You fools, where is my daughter," Queen Katherine shouted in anger. The guards quickly stood up from the ground they were on they were holding goblets of gin on their hands, the three guards were all looking confused. Then one of them began to recall what had happened earlier, how princess Gabriella had given them a bottle of gin, telling them they were doing a good job and how she went inside Arthur's chambers.

"She is in Arthur's chambers," one of them managed to say

"You fools, nobody is inside the chambers," the Queen said unable to contain her anger. "Go and find my daughter" With that she left and went straight to Uther's chambers.

The guards checked Arthur's chambers and when they saw it was empty, one of them ran straight to ring the warning bell. Queen Katherine entered Uther's chambers.

"What is happening?" Why did they sound the warning bell?" Uther asked picking up his jacket and turning to Katherine.

"Your son escaped and so has my daughter."

"What? Guards, guards." Two guards outside the King's door hurried inside. "I want you to check on Morgana." But before the guards could turn to leave another guard hurried in. "The lady Morgana has escaped my lord."

Uther was overwhelmed with anger and banged his fist on the table. "Bring me the servant boy, Merlin." When the guards were gone he turned to queen Katherine.

"Do not fear Katherine, your daughter will be found before morning and do not alert your husband, I'll have everything fixed. Go to your room and just trust me." She was turning to leave when the guard Uther had sent to fetch Merlin returned.

"Merlin is nowhere to be found sire," he told the King, bowing apologetically.

Without taking a second look at the guard or Queen Katherine, Uther marched straight to Gaius's chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Uther barged into Gaius's chambers without knocking. There were two guards following him from behind. Gaius turned from what he was doing to see who had entered his chambers and he saw Uther.

"Sire," he said.

"Gaius, where is the boy Merlin?"

"I have no idea sire. He hasn't been back since he left for work early this morning," Gaius lied.

"Are you sure about this?" Uther asked, his tone lowering threateningly.

"Why would I lie about the whereabouts of Merlin if his services are needed by the King?" Gaius said, becoming more serious.

"When he returns, I want you to inform me at once."

"Yes your highness," Gaius replied and continued with what he was doing. Uther studied Gaius for a minute before he left. He went straight to the royal court and summoned a search party to go in search of Arthur, Gabriella, Morgana, and Merlin. He told some guards to watch over Gaius chambers covertly.

Early the next morning, Arthur, Gabriella and Morgana were almost close to Ealdor

but because Gabriella had never been to Ealdor, she thought the journey was too long.

"Arthur, I'm tired, we should rest a while, we've been riding all night." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry," Arthur said still riding on, we will be there before you know it.

Morgana turned to Arthur and smiled then said. "That's true Gabriella and I don't think you want to cause uneasiness in some people." Arthur stared at Morgana in anger which made Morgana burst into laughter, Gabriella quickly understood why Morgana was laughing and she joined in the laughter. Arthur hissed and rode ahead of them.

Merlin was holding the bag his mother gave him for his journey back to Camelot. Standing in front of his mother's house with his mother, Gwen, and Lancelot whom were about to bade him goodbye, he smiled.

"Merlin, please promise me you will be careful, you are all I have," Hunith said to Merlin.

"Mother I promise, and you also promise me you all will take care of yourselves till I am back" he said smiling.

"We will," Lancelot answered.

"I'll be on my way now."

With that, Merlin turned to leave.

"Merlin wait," Gwen called. Merlin, Hunith and Lancelot turned to Gwen. "Would you please tell Arthur that I.. erm.. miss him and I ... erm love him," she managed to say. Merlin nodded.

But at this moment, Arthur had arrived. "Gwen," he called as he came down from his horse. The moment Gwen saw Arthur, she hurried to him while Arthur opened his hands to embrace Gwen. Gabriella and Morgana were struggling to get off their horses , so Lancelot went to where Gabriella was and helped her off her horse, their eyes locked to each other. Lancelot was the first to look away. I hope you are alright my lady?" he said smiling, and this made Gabriella blush.

"I...erm...I am fine," she replied smiling.

"I am Lancelot."

"Princess Gabriella," she managed to reply as he took her hand and kissed it.

Merlin helped Morgana off her horse. "Merlin, are you alright, I was worried about you," Morgana said smiling at Merlin.

"I.... erm, I am glad you are okay. I will just go and get Arthur's armour," Merlin stammered, then left, with Morgana staring after him.

Arthur and Guinevere were coming back that same day but it was in the evening from a walk. "I can't believe Gabriella could help you escape," Gwen said to Arthur.

"It surprised me too," he admitted.

"But...this could cause a war between the two kingdoms if Bayard finds out his only daughter is missing," Gwen realised with worry. Now they had reached Hunith's house.

"Sire," Merlin called.

Arthur turned to the direction of the call. "What is it Merlin?"

"Sire, you've been out," Merlin said smiling.

"No, Merlin, I've been indoors," Arthur said with sarcasm.

"I only wanted to check if you guys are alright nothing more."

"You cant protect yourself let alone me!"

Gwen was smiling, she had missed this. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Gabriella and Morgana are in bed. Lancelot and my mother went to Will's house so we could pass the night there."

Arthur held Gwen close and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You should rest too Arthur," Gwen said.

"Yes, I will but let me talk to my son first," Arthur said smiling.

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl..."

"Okay, it's a boy and a girl," Arthur shrugged, smiling

Merlin was watching and grinned. "Wow," he cut in. "If it's just one, it's a single trouble but if it's twins, I fear it's double trouble for you Gwen. The Pratdragon twins," he said in a showy voice. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Shut up Merlin." Gwen was laughing by now.

"Adding Arthur, its triple trouble," Merlin continued.

"Merlin, I'm warning you," Arthur said, but he had a grin on his face too.

Back in Camelot, the search party Uther had sent to look for Arthur, Gabriella and Morgana had just arrived the evening of the next day. Uther was sitting on his throne at the moment of their arrival.

"Where are they?" Uther asked the moment they were before him.

"We are sorry my lord," one of the knights said, "but Prince Arthur has erased every trail that will lead us to where ever they have gone."

"You fools," Uther spat in anger, "how could you let one man and a bunch of girls out smart you?"

"We are sorry your highness," the knight said.

It was at this moment that Queen Elina hurried into the royal court when she heard the search party Uther sent out had just arrived. "Where is she?" Queen Elina asked impatiently. "Where is my daughter?"

Uther stood up from his throne and moved closer to queen Elina. "Have no fear, they will be found," Uther tried to assure her, but she wept in grief. "My child, my only child." Queen Elina's maid who came in with her went over to console her.

"I will have to send a message to my husband," she said amidst tears to Uther.

"Queen Elina, you don't have to do that, I promise you your daughter, Arthur and Morgana will be found. Take her to her chambers," Uther told queen Elina's maid who led her out. "One of you should get of Gaius." One of the guards left to fetch Gaius.


	13. Chapter 13

The guard left immediately to fetch Gaius from his chambers. When he got there, Gaius was sitting on a chair close to his table where he studied. Gaius turned to see whom had just entered his chambers, and he wasn't surprised to see it was a guard sent by Uther.

"Gaius, the King wants to see you immediately."

Silently, Gaius stood up and went with the guard.

"Where is the boy, Merlin?" Uther asked the minute Gaius was stood before him.

"I should be asking Arthur that because he left yesterday morning to Merlin's chambers," Gaius suggested.

Uther stood up from his throne and went to stand right in front of Gaius. "You know, Gaius, it surprises me that you haven't reported to me or made a fuss over the whereabouts of Merlin," Uther observed.

"We all have our problems, sire," Gaius answered looking Uther straight in the eye.

"Why do I keep getting this funny feeling that you are hiding something from me Gaius?"

"Sire, you should ask your self why you are getting those feelings not me," Gaius replied. It provoked Uther.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

Gaius stood watching Uther. "Sire I am sorry if I offended you in any way, I am so sorry," Gaius said calmly.

"You must feel relaxed about the situation and I guess that means Merlin is safe with his mother Hunith in Ealdor. And when I find him, he will led me straight to Arthur, Morgana and Gabriella."

Gaius struggled not to let the shock show on his face. "Merlin is not in Ealdor, you should check the dungeon, perhaps you put him there then forgot."

"No," Uther began smiling, "I remember I didn't pass any judgement on the boy."

Gaius's smile had faded, how could that be he wondered.

"And erm.... If I may ask, where is Lancelot?" Uther asked.

"Lancelot...? Oh, Lancelot...yes, Lancelot went hunting," he managed to answer, knowing Uther would not be convinced by the look on his face.

"Oh really? Uther began mockingly, "for two days now, Lancelot has been hunting?"

"I bet he's hunting for a lion that will graze the gates of Camelot. I do not know what you are saying sire." Gaius was becoming restless now.

"Let me make this clear to you Gaius, I've been watching your chambers since Arthur escaped. And your not caring about the whereabouts of Merlin simply means he has gone back to Ealdor and Arthur has gone somewhere to hide except in Ealdor with Merlin and Lancelot and I suspect Gwen is in Ealdor too." Uther turned to the guard standing close by. "Get some men, get the horses ready, we are leaving for Ealdor very early tomorrow morning." Gaius turned to leave. "Gaius," Uther called. Gaius turned to the king.

"You are not leaving the walls of Camelot, you will be guarded until I return with my son."

Gaius managed a weak smile. "I wasn't planning on leaving," he lied.

"No, you weren't," Uther said.

Gaius returned to his chambers. He slowly walked to his table and sat himself down, drowning in thoughts. I have failed Merlin, he thought to himself, Uther will execute the three of them when he finds them out, he could even execute Hunith for keeping them in. Gaius couldn't sleep that night, he managed to wake up some minutes to 5:00 clock. He picked up his bag which was hanging on a nail at the far end of the chambers.

How was he going to get out of the castle with two guards outside his chambers?

He walked towards the door and opened the door, the two guards turned to look at Gaius who was now smiling at them.

"The King gave us orders not to allow you leave the castle or your chambers," the guard standing by the left hand side said.

"You know you can't keep me here when I have patients to attend to," Gaius replied.

"The King thought of that before he gave those orders," the guard on the left hand side threw back. Gaius was filled with rage as he talked to the two stubborn guards. The guards were watching Gaius closely to see what action he was going to take next. Gaius turned to go back to his chambers.

"Wait," the guard by the right hand side said. Gaius turned back to the guard, hoping for a miracle.

"I know you do not have a patient to attend to, but you want to go and alert Merlin that the King now knows his whereabouts, you can go, and be careful."

The second guard turned to the guard by the right hand side. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think for once we should do what is right." he said placing a hand on the guard's guard by the left side removed the hand from his shoulder.

"Disobeying my king doesn't sound to me like doing the right thing," he said and turned to leave. The guard by the right hand side grabbed hold of his hands and turned him so that they were standing face to face.

"Think about it, what wrong have those three committed? Only help one another, you and I know very well that the moment they are caught they would be executed while Uther will give one stupid reason or the other for executing them."

"So, what would we do if the King wants to check on him?"

"Uther won't check on him so, let's let him go. You may go Gaius, and be careful."

They stared after the old man rushing down the corridor to help his friends and Merlin, the boy who was like a son to him, deep in thought.


	14. Chapter 14

The two guards prepared themselves to guard an empty room. Gaius had managed to escape from Camelot without been detected by the guards or anybody because of the robe he was wearing. He rode to Ealdor without stopping to rest or eat. He was tired, but he still rode on to Ealdor because he knew lives of people were involved.

Lancelot and Merlin who had gone to hunt heard the sound of a horse approaching.

"Do you hear that Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, I can, it sounds like someone is after us," he answered.

Lancelot silently motioned to Merlin and they hid behind some grass and were alert to see who was coming at such speed. They were so surprised to see Gaius. Merlin hurried out of where he was hiding. "Gaius," he shouted waving for him to stop. "Gaius, Gaius, Gaius. It's me Merlin!" Gaius saw Merlin and managed to stop the horse, by then, Lancelot was by his side the both hurried to a tired Gaius and helped him off the horse.

"Gaius," Merlin said still surprised to see Gaius, "what are you doing here? You look so tired and worn out," Merlin said, concern in his eyes.

"You have to leave Ealdor," Gaius mumbled.

"Why? We are having fun here in Ealdor," Merlin said.

"And we are happy here," Lancelot added.

"You have to warn Arthur, Uther is on his

way, he knows you are here, you have to leave."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed his hands still on Gaius.

"Merlin you don't have time, you have to leave."

Merlin and Lancelot helped Gaius onto the horse. "The two of you have to go ahead, Uther is closing in on us as we speak," Gaius warned.

"I won't leave you here Gaius, Lancelot can go ahead of us to warn them," Merlin said, preparing to climb on the horse behind Gaius.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. You have a great destiny ahead of you, and me, I am just an old man."

"Gaius, without you there is no future for me, you are my guardian, you are like the father I never knew, I won't give up on you!"

Gaius was moved to tears. "Lancelot, you go ahead and warn Arthur," he managed to say to Lancelot. Lancelot thought of helping Merlin with Gaius but he knew that if he delayed more than this, Gaius risking his life to flee Camelot would have been in vain and many people's lives would be at stake.

"I will come back for you and Gaius," he told Merlin and turned to leave. Lancelot rode straight into the village. He stopped and hurried off the horse. Arthur, Gwen, Gabriella and Morgana were inside the house talking.

"I can't believe I am discussing with ladies," Arthur was saying, "where the hell are Lancelot and Merlin!" The three ladies were laughing. Arthur heard the noise of the horse come to a stop outside.

"Thank God I've got men to talk with." Then he stood up and started

going outside.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Lancelot called, his voice higher than normal. Hunith who

was just checking out her farm produce turned to listen to what Lancelot had to tell Arthur. "Sire, your father is on his way here, we have to leave right away."

Arthur wasn't surprised because he knew his father would find out their whereabouts sooner or later. But he couldn't keep the grim expression off his face. "Where is Merlin?"

"He will be fine," Lancelot said to Arthur .

"What do you mean he'll be fine," Arthur exclaimed, his anger rising.

"Where is my son?" Hunith said moving closer to Lancelot.

"He said he couldn't leave Gaius." Seeing the worry on her face, he went on. "Please, do not fear. I'll go and get them when everyone is safe."

"Lancelot," Arthur called, "get everyone to safety, I will fetch them myself."

"Don't worry son, I've got them for you," Arthur turned in shock to see his father. Morgana, Gwen and Gabriella, who had heard the sound of horses, went outside.

"Father?" Arthur managed to say.

Guinevere almost had a heart attack. "Morgana, this is my end," she whispered, fear written all over her.

"Father, let go of them," Arthur said.

"They are traitors of Camelot and you all have been enchanted by her," he said pointing an accusing finger at Gwen.

"Sire, I beg you, I am not a sorcerer," Gwen pleaded.

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to, you witch," Uther said in anger.

"Father, Gwen is no witch," Arthur said unable to control his anger, his fists clenching.

"You will understand what I am talking about when she has been burnt and the enchantment is gone from your eyes." Uther said.

Morgana could hold her tongue no longer. "I curse the day my father placed me in your care," she began. "You are a tyrant and you will come to an untimely death!"

"Arrest them all and bind them all, we are leaving for Camelot immediately."

Arthur was helpless because his sword wasn't with him. They had no choice but to go with them. He turned to Gwen. "I am sorry. I failed you again," he said. Gwen forced a smile of encouragement onto her face.

"I will always love you."

The guard that went to get Gwen was dragging her roughly, without caring she was pregnant. This provoked Arthur and Morgana, but Arthur was the first to speak. "You idiot, cant you recognise a pregnant woman when you see one?"

"I bet he hasn't," Morgana backed Arthur .

Uther looked at them, then at Gwen and he turned to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

They travelled for about an hour before Uther told them they could rest because it was getting late. The guards made a tent for Uther and Uther commanded them to make one too for Arthur, Morgana and Gabriella.

"No, father," Arthur began, rudely to his father, not caring at all what Uther would think. "Get this through your head, I am not your son, I am your prisoner and I do not need your tent."

Uther was as stubborn as his son, and pretended he didn't care about what had Arthur said. "Make them the tent anyway."

Then he left them to go sit inside his tent and think. Arthur is a strong man, he thought. When he executed them all, Arthur, Morgana and Gabriella would get over it. I don't want any love distractions for Arthur, especially not Morgana's maid servant. He still thought that the girl must be a very powerful sorcerer to be able to enchant everyone to her side. She must die, yes, she must die, he decided.

They started their journey back to Camelot the next morning. As soon as they were all gathered in the royal court, Queen Elina hurried, muttering "Where is my child, where is my daughter?"

They all turned to look at her, the prisoners hands still bound under Uther's orders.

"Mother," Gabriella said the moment she saw her mother.

"Gabriella, my child, I was so worried about you," she was saying while she loosened the bands from Gabriella's hands. "I know you were forced to go with them, but it's alright, you're safe now."

"No mother," Gabriella began, a little angry, "no one forced me, I went on my own

accord and that is the best thing I have ever done, helping them. I know deep down that I did the right thing."

"Queen Elina," Uther called. She turned to face him.

"Your daughter, Arthur and Morgana have been enchanted by the evil sorcerer Gwen," he said standing up from his throne.

"She is not a sorcerer!" Morgana, Arthur and Gabriella defended at the same time which made Merlin smile. Everyone in the royal court turned their attention towards them. The Queen was surprised at her daughter's behaviour.

"You see what I mean," Uther went on. "These three have been enchanted by the servant Gwen and the rest of them are her loyal workers."

"Uther," Arthur called loudly, walking over to his father, "Gwen is not a sorcerer, she is carrying my child."

"I will not have you disrespect me because of this witch. When I execute

each and every one of them, you'll be free from her enchantment..."

Uther turned away from the horrified look on his son's face. "Guards, keep Gabriella, Morgana and Arthur under lock and key in their chambers and put the rest in the dungeon."

"Mother, I can't be put under lock and key," Gabriella exclaimed. Her mother's face was grim.

"My hands are tied."

"You can't keep doing this," Morgana said bitter and angry.

"I have no choice since you continue to disobey me," Uther roared in anger.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up on Gwen, if it means risking everything for her, I'll do it, if it means laying down my life for her, I'll do it. I will never bend to you Uther Pendragon. And if you touch even a lock of hair on her head, my child or any one of them, know that you have lost a son."

Arthur turned to look at Gwen who smiled at him. He turned back to Uther. "She tries to assure me that she's alright, but I know she's breaking up inside."

Arthur was escorted out by some guards, while Uther and queen Elina stared after him. Morgana, Gabriella and the rest followed suit. They were all sitting inside the dungeon, none of them had said a word to each other since they were brought in.

Merlin was already getting tired of the silence. He looked at Lancelot who was

drawing on the floor, lost in thought. Merlin turned to Gwen whose eyes were closed, she wasn't sleeping, but clearly her thoughts were far off.

"That was a nice speech by Arthur today, I think it may have reached Uther." All attention turned to him except Gwen whose eyes were still closed. Finally she spoke.

"Uther is too hard hearted for those words to get through." She opened her eyes and tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I still can't believe you all are going to die

because of me, how did I ever think something could ever happen between a maid servant and a crown prince, not just any crown prince, but Uther Pendragon's son. My mistake is going to cost you all your lives."

Hunith moved close to her. "Gwen," she called softly.

"Don't try to make me feel better," she continued wiping her tears again.

"Everything will be fine," Gaius said to Gwen.

Merlin who brought up the topic began to regret why he had even said anything at all, now Gwen was blaming herself for their problems.


	16. Chapter 16

Uther walked into his chambers still thinking about Arthur's words to him in the royal court. If he could elope with the maid servant, he could keep to his threat, Uther realised. What did he even see in her that made him love her so much to want to give everything up for her? She was a peasant girl. He went towards his bed and sat down, still deep in thought. I'm going to lose my son if I don't act fast...

The knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he said, and Queen Elina opened the door and walked over to him purposefully.

"Queen Elina," Uther said in surprise, standing up.

"I need to speak with you Uther."

"I am listening," he said.

"I wanted you to know that my daughter and I will be leaving two days from now. And...I also wanted to tell you that you had better listen to your son, because if things keep going this way, I fear you are losing him or maybe you already have."

Uther kept silent for some time. "I have never felt so helpless Elina, is your daughter not beautiful enough for Arthur to fall in love with, he wants to give up his kingdom for a maidservant!"

Queen Elina smiled and continued. "That servant is Arthur's jewel, we can't help who we fall in love with, it's a feeling that just comes on its own. You need to make things right and get your son back." Standing up, she finally said – "And my daughter is beautiful, Uther. But Gwen is a lovely girl, your son has very nice taste."

With that, she left Uther to his thoughts.

In the evening, when it was time for dinner, Uther and Queen Elina were already seated waiting for Arthur, Morgana and Gabriella to join them but they didn't show up. Uther called some guards and sent them to go and call the three of them, and ten minutes later, the guards returned.

"Your highness, they have refused to come."

Queen Elina gave Uther an "I told you so" look.

"Very well, tell the maid servants to serve them food in their chambers."

The guards left and twenty minutes later, one of the guards came

back. "Your highness, Arthur said his food should be given to Gwen in the dungeon, Morgana said hers should be given to Merlin and Gabriella said hers should be given to Lancelot."

"What?" Uther said surprised. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Me neither," Queen Elina said. "Gabriella gives her food out to Lancelot, this is

unbelievable. Where is my daughter?" she asked.

"In her chambers," the guard replied.

When Uther had recovered from his state of shock, he said, "send the food as they requested, and also send food to Gaius and the woman with them. Send food to the three in their chambers and tell Arthur I will speak to him in an hour's time."

With that, the guard left.

They were all still sitting in the dungeon when the first servant came. "Prince Arthur said I should give you this food and this note," the servant said, handing it to Gwen.

"Send the food back, I am not hungry.

"Gwen, Hunith began, you have to eat, if not for your sake, for the baby's sake."

"Arthur sent you his dinner, and he hasn't eaten anything since he got back," the servant said to Gwen. Gwen looked at Hunith, then at Gaius who nodded.

"Drop it there."

Gwen opened the note as soon as the servant had left.

_Guinevere, be brave for me, I know you are strong, you try to assure me its alright,_

_but I know you're breaking up inside because of the love you have for me and our child, but be strong for me. I promise to get you all out of that dungeon, no matter what it takes. I love you. Arthur._

Gwen smiled after reading the note. "I love you too Arthur Pendragon," she murmured.

Meanwhile the other two servants Gabriella and Morgana sent had also brought food and notes for Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot quickly collected the note from the servant, with a smile on his face, he opened the note.

_I love you Lancelot. Gabriella._

Merlin opened his own note and read it to himself.

_Merlin, I know everything will be alright, and I hope you are alright. I love you Merlin, I always have loved you. Morgana._

"I can't believe this, all this while, I thought Morgana didn't love me, I thought she didn't even notice me," he said smiling. "Even if I die tomorrow, I die a happy man mother. Hunith and Gaius smiled back at Merlin whose heart was filled with gladness.


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur was inside his chambers when his father knocked on his door.

"Go away, you cant convince me to leave Gwen," he said without opening the door. When he heard his father wanted to see him, he locked himself inside.

"Arthur, I want to speak with you," Uther said.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, not a single word."

"Arthur, I've been thinking lately about you and Gwen."

"Really?" he said going to open the door so he would know what his father wanted to say. "I hope it's positive."

Uther walked over to his son. "I thought of what you said earlier today," he began. "And I realise there is absolutely nothing I can do. If it's her you choose, it's your

choice. I give you my consent."

Arthur stared at his father in surprise. "I...I can't believe this," was all he could say, he was overwhelmed with joy.

"Guards," Uther called out to the guard outside; one of them quickly hurried in. "Free the prisoners."

"Ermm, thank you father, you won't regret having Gwen as your daughter in law, I promise," Arthur said, unable to stop smiling. With that he went straight to the dungeon, and when he got there, the guards were already opening the gates.

"Guinevere," Arthur called. They all turned to look at Arthur , wondering what was happening when Arthur got into the dungeon, he drew Gwen into his embrace for a kiss.

"You are all free to go," a guard said to them.

Arthur pulled back and smiled into her eyes, while everyone watched the two lovers, with smiles on their faces.

"Guinevere," he began, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me? I don't have a ring with me now, but – "

"Here, son." Uther said from behind, and every one turned their attention to him. He threw the ring and Arthur caught it and turned his attention back to Gwen. She had happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she laughed happily.

It was the evening of the next day, and Gabriella was pacing up and down in her room anxiously. Why did I ever send Lancelot that note, she thought. He's probably still in love with Gwen. Arthur had said so himself. But the way he had looked at her when they arrived in Ealdor, the way he smiled at her, she couldn't help thinking of it. She was in love.

"My princess," her maid servant began, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," she quickly replied. "I'll just go and see the lady Morgana."

She turned to proceed out of her chambers to Morgana's chambers. Morgana was pacing around in her chambers, she had been expecting Merlin's reply to her letter, then she heard a knock on the door.

"It must be him," she said and hurried to open the door. "Oh, it's you," slipped out as she opened the door, with disappointment written all over her face when she saw Gabriella. Gabriella noticed and turned to leave.

"I'll just leave if my presence upsets you."

"No, no, as a matter of fact, I need someone to talk to," Morgana said, inviting her back in with a smile and a gesture.

"Where is Gwen?"she asked, noticing that Morgana's maid was missing.

"Oh, you haven't been told?" Morgana asked.

"Told what?"

"Uther is announcing Arthur's wedding to the royal court tomorrow evening over a small gathering and the wedding is on Sunday. Gwen's been taken away to prepare for it all. I can't wait to see her dress," Morgana smiled.

"Arthur is in such a hurry to tie the knot," Gabriella said and they both smiled. "I'd probably be the same way..." She trailed off and both girls sighed wistfully.

"Erm....Morgana, I came to speak with you," she began. "I don't know how to say this, really..." She fidgeted awkwardly.

"What is it?" Morgana said.

"I think I am having feelings for Lancelot, and I know I shouldn't but..."

"It's okay Gabriella. It's not hard to tell," Morgana said and went on. "As for me, I realised that I had feelings for Merlin. But I didn't understand them until his execution was announced by Uther in the court." She shook her head and a small smile appeared as his face came to her mind. "I've been lying to myself all this time."

This took Gabriella by surprise. "You have feelings for Merlin?"

"I am afraid so, and I sent him a note in the dungeon."

"I also sent Lancelot a note," Gabriella exclaimed. "Do you think magic has been used on us?"

"No, I don't think so," Morgana said. "I think we've just finally realised how we feel."

Meanwhile, Arthur had just got back from Gwen's house on Friday. The wedding had been announced for Sunday, as Arthur said he didn't want his child to be born out of wedlock so his father agreed to make the wedding commence on Sunday.

Arthur dropped his jacket recklessly on the floor while he was humming a song and walked towards the bathroom.

"You had better start behaving like a perfect gentleman, if you're getting married," Merlin called to him, picking up the jacket and folding it.

"And what would you know about marriage, Merlin?" Arthur called from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Merlin replied.

"Merlin?" Arthur called from the bathroom. "Did you notice how Lancelot stared at the princess Gabriella throughout dinner" Arthur asked.

"No, I didn't," Merlin shrugged.

"You should have seen them, Gabriella wasn't concentrating on anything but him!"

"Sire, are you trying to gossip with me?" Merlin said to provoke Arthur and it worked.

"Shut up, Merlin, I don't gossip. Now get out of my chambers, you are done for tonight."

"Goodnight sire," Merlin said, smiling to himself. "Sleep well."

Then he turned to leave. How could I notice Lancelot staring at Gabriella, when I couldn't take my eyes off Morgana all night, he thought to himself. Heaven help me if Arthur and Uther find out.

But unknown to Merlin, Uther already knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur's wedding had arrived, and he was in his chambers with Merlin and Lancelot.

"Merlin," he called out, "where's my shaver, I need to shave again."

"Sire, you shaved this morning."

"Just get me the damn shaver Merlin, I need to get fresh. Oh, and get me the mirror."

"A mirror?" Merlin asked in total surprise. "What do you need a mirror for, you don't dress with one normally."

Lancelot turned to Merlin and said in a low voice, "It's his wedding, he wants to dress to impress." They giggled.

"Just shut up Merlin and get me my shaver and the mirror." Merlin went to Arthur's shelf where the shaver and a mirror were, and took them to him then he went to polish Arthur's boots. Twenty minutes later, Arthur was out of the bathroom.

"These clothes looks kind of big on me, don't they?"

"They fit perfectly sire, they've always fit," Merlin replied instead of allowing Lancelot to reply, this made Lancelot smile.

"Lancelot, what time is it?"

"Four thirty," he replied.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror. "That means I am running late," he said.

"Someone's in a hurry to tie the knot," Lancelot couldn't resist saying.

"I'm not the only one," Arthur began, "I saw the way you were devouring Gabriella with your eyes on Friday."

"No, sire, I – " Lancelot tried to protest, and Merlin couldn't suppress an amused smirk.

"What about you, Merlin, don't think I didn't see the way you and Morgana were staring at each other," Lancelot said to divert the attention away from him.

This took Arthur by surprise.

"Merlin and Morgana?" He turned to face Merlin who was now restless. "Merlin, I need an explanation."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sire," Merlin apologised.

"Why didn't you tell me? I tell you a lot of things, secret things."

"I thought I was just your servant," Merlin said smiling.

"I've come to see you like a brother," Arthur replied, smiling as he put an arm on Merlin's shoulder.

"Elder, I presume," Merlin said, unable to resist ribbing Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Now get me my boots." As Merlin went off to find Arthur's boots, Arthur voiced his thoughts to Lancelot. "Knowing of Merlin and Morgana is making me feel kind of weird."

Lancelot looked at Arthur and simply said. "Five minutes gone, hurry up before Uther changes his mind."

"He won't dare," Arthur assured Lancelot, fixing the buttons of his shirt. "Merlin," Arthur began, "where is my perfume, I need to smell good."

"Sire, it's finished," Merlin said bringing out an empty bottle of perfume.

"Merlin you are a total idiot," Arthur cursed, "did you pour it on your shirt? Now you go and steal one for me fast."

"Steal from a shop?" Lancelot

"Just steal Morgana's perfume, no one will know. I only need it for the wedding," Arthur said like it was a little thing to do.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed dropping the empty bottle of perfume in shock and horror.

Lancelot spat out the apple he had been eating, laughing.

"Don't get caught Merlin. Oh, and get me her hairbrush too."

Can't I just tell her you want to borrow them?"

"Don't even think of it, it cant be heard that I am borrowing perfume from Morgana."

Merlin turned and left the room, when he was half way across the hall, he realised

that it was Morgana's chambers he was going to. He took a deep breath and held the door handle. Maybe she wasn't in her chambers after all, she could be in the chamber where Gwen was getting dressed. He took a deep breath and opened the door, he peeked inside the room and found out it was empty. He walked quietly inside the room, and went straight to Morgana's dressing table, he quickly grabbed the bottle of perfume and the hair brush then turned to leave when he came face to face with Morgana.

He dropped the hair brush and bottle of perfume on the floor, the bottle of perfume broke into pieces.

"Morgana," he called surprised.

"Merlin?" Morgana said staring back at Merlin. "What are you doing?

"Please don't tell anyone," Merlin said.

He's seeing another girl she thought to herself, she felt so sad inside, but tried to

keep a happy expression. "I perfectly understand," Morgana said forcing

a smile.

"You do?" he asked wondering how she knew Arthur sent him.

"Of course, I've seen how caring you are, you would do anything for the one you care about," Morgana said.

"I was compelled to do this," Merlin replied. "Arthur's perfume is finished so he ordered me to steal yours, including your hair brush. I mean, it's sort of borrowing anyway, we planned on returning it, he's trying to impress."

"Now the last hope is broken," Morgana smiled and turned her attention to the broken bottle on the floor. "Don't worry," Morgana said going to her wardrobe, "I have a spare one."

She brought out a spare bottle of perfume and gave it to Merlin, with a smile on her face. Merlin smiled back and the two of them bent at the same time to retrieve the hair brush. Merlin's hand was on the handle while Morgana's hand was on the brush part. They looked at each other, still bent and smiled again at each other. They stood up, Merlin now holding the bottle of perfume and hair brush.

"I'll clean this mess up," Merlin said. "Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up," Morgana said. "Arthur must be waiting."

"Thank you. Ermm, I erm, will just leave." When Merlin was close to the door, his

hand on the door handle, he turned back to Morgana who was watching

him leave.

"I'll see you at the wedding," she smiled. He nodded, and left.

"What took you so long Merlin?" Arthur asked when Merlin returned.

"Sneaking around."Merlin replied.

"Oh, do you mean beside getting jiggy with your love?" Arthur and Lancelot burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said as he joined Arthur and Gwen in holy matrimony.

Arthur turned to Gwen and said to her, "At last." Everyone in the hall were applauding as the newly married couple turned to face them, with smiles on their faces. Arthur smiled to Merlin and Lancelot who were standing together and gave them a nod, he turned to Uther who was standing with the queen Elina, both applauding and gave him a smile. Gabriella and Morgana were standing together, and Gwen gave them a smile of sheer happiness.

A few minutes later, music began to play and the new couple were invited to open the dance floor. The two of them stood in the middle of the dance floor, staring at each

other while people watched.

"I've never done this before," Gwen began with a panicky expression. "I have never danced before, I don't know where to start, I'll trip and fall, and – "

"Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath," Arthur said cutting her off. "Now, take my hands," he said and she obeyed. "Now, take one step and keep your eyes locked to mine. Just let the music be your guide." She was getting the steps right when she stepped on Arthur's toes.

"Sorry!" she said, but Arthur smiled at her and she smiled back nervously. She stepped on him the second time, and then the third time.

"Arthur, this is silly, I'll end up tripping hard and we'll both be on the floor," she said.

"Then, I'll be here to catch you when you fall."

She managed a weak smile and they danced on.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Gabriella were expecting Lancelot and Merlin to ask them each for a dance but they were still watching Arthur and his bride dance.

"Merlin," Lancelot called, "I think I'll ask her for the dance."

With that, he started walking towards Gabriella. "Morgana, I think he's coming to ask me for a dance," Gabriella said to Morgana nervously.

Lancelot came to stand right in front of Gabriella. "Can I have this dance, my lady?" he said to Gabriella, with his hands stretched. Queen Elina was watching everything that was happening between her daughter and Lancelot.

"I think he's going to ask her for a dance," Elina said to Uther, with a smile on her face. "I bet she'll agree, my daughter is in love."

"Of course you can," Gabriella said smiling. Lancelot took her hands and they joined Arthur and Gwen on the dance floor. Morgana had turned to leave when Merlin walked up to her from behind.

"Morgana," Merlin called nervously. Morgana took a deep breath and turned to face Merlin.

"Please, can I have this dance?"

Her face broke out into a smile. "I was afraid you would never ask," she said.

"I am sorry I took so long."

Morgana took Merlin's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I thought Merlin would never ask Morgana for a dance," Hunith said to Gaius with a smile.

Merlin and Morgana were now on the dance floor, but they were not dancing, and Morgana quickly realised that Merlin had never danced before.

"Don't worry, this is the easiest game you can ever play," she said to Merlin who smiled nervously at her. "Take my hands," she said, and Merlin did so. "Now, take a breath," she said. Merlin took a breath and they both smiled. "Now, pull me close and take a step. Just keep your eyes locked to mine and let the music be your guide."

Five minute later, the three couples were dancing beautifully on the dance floor, while others started joining them.

"Don't they look happy? Queen Elina asked Uther who was also watching the couples dancing. He didn't reply to Elina's question. "Please, just let it stay so."

"I can't believe we are married, we're dancing in Camelot, in front of your father," Gwen said to Arthur.

"Me too, you know, it's kind of surprising how things change when you don't expect them to," Arthur said.

"Yes, that's why there is something called the future, no one knows what it's going to bring."

"That's so true," Arthur said, and they danced on. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's

shoulders while they danced to the slow music.

"Hmm, you smell nice. That smell feels familiar to me somehow…"

"That's because you are so used to me," Arthur replied quickly.

Morgana and Merlin were dancing, without saying a word to each other, and Merlin was dancing so perfectly it was like he had been doing it all his life.

"You're a fast learner," Morgana said to Merlin.

"But without your help, I'll be dancing badly again," Merlin answered.

They danced on in silence again. I don't even know what to say, Merlin thought to himself, where do I start expressing my feelings, he thought, why am I panicking, how ever did Arthur express his feelings to Gwen.

Will he ever say those words I want to hear? Morgana thought to herself, maybe just he asked for the dance just because Lancelot and Arthur were off dancing. I should never have sent him the note, I should never have expressed how I feel.

"Morgana," Merlin called, bringing Morgana back from her thoughts. "I've longed for so long a time to say these words to you, I never knew a day like this would come. I love you, I love you and I want to be with you," Merlin said in a rush. Morgana was about to open her mouth to say something when Merlin leaned forward and claimed Morgana's lips in a kiss. Both of them were lost in the moment, forgetting

their environment.

"Isn't that sweet?" Elina said to Uther when Merlin kissed Morgana.

"I think I'll get a goblet of gin," Uther said.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave, you'll miss all the fun!"

"Dancing with you feels so relaxing, and so right," Lancelot was saying to Gabriella on the dancefloor.

"Yes, I feel so complete dancing with you," Gabriella said. Lancelot turned his attention from Gabriella to queen Elina and Uther who were talking, then he turned back to her.

"Your parents will never let it be," he said.

"Don't worry, my mother likes you. She is thrilled we fell in love and my father will do anything to make me happy, as long as I love you, he'll accept you," she said looking into Lancelot's eyes.

"Then let's make this moment count my love," and with that, he leaned and took her lips in a warm romantic kiss.

THE END


End file.
